Time After Time
by smittenskitten
Summary: Short story of Eric and Sookie. How they met and became  more than acquaintance. AH/AU. COMPLETE. Additional outtakes will appear in future.
1. Teaser

**Teasing Away**

**A/N : **Just a teaser

* * *

I had just run into a total gorgeous stranger and thinking stuff like that. I was biting my lower lip so I wouldn't say or do anything stupid. Not that I could do anything if I wanted, as it turned out, moments later somewhere another bell rang and the human rush was more hyperactive than before and shoving us together from both direction closing the little space we had, not that we had that much space. His face was inches away from mine while his blue eyes gazed over me. I could feel his body tense up at the feel of my breasts against his chest. I think he growled a bit when I tried to pull away. I think I even leaned in a little. I could feel my nipples harden _so could he_, and I swear his deep pool of blues darkened, aside from that I could also feel something hard against my thigh. I don't think my wriggling helped either. His hands were on my hips pulling me closer to the hard _something_ which I realized just moments latter was a very visible erection of his.

My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I am from a small town called Bon Temps, Louisiana. I have lived there my whole life. So when I got into college, I was consequently thrilled to get out of town for once in my life.

Gran was the kindest lady you would ever meet. She comforted us when we were sad and picked us up when we fall over. She cooked and clothed and looked after us and she did it with love. She always did her best for me and Jason.

I shared a studio apartment there with Tara and her boyfriend Benedict Tallie. It was hard to hunt down an apartment here, but we were able to find this tiny hole in the big city and call it ours.

The week was busy I barely had the time to meet up with Tara. She scowled me when I called, and Tara being Tara she was just too excited and forgave me when I made the sing along sorry voice telling her I am making my puppy face, also promised to take her out to lunch and that it would be my treat. After talking to Tara I called the office to get the new address. Apparently Niall had made some changes and his previous office was being renovated, so I got the new office address then called Claudine to let her know I would joining the new office bright and early in Monday morning. She asked how I was doing and that she was looking forward for me to start my work. We chatted for a while as she let me know that I would have to work at the new office with less stuff as they had to let some people go due tocut backs. After saying my goodbyes I ran a shower. It was blissful.

The voice owner was apparently talking to someone in a stern loud voice, with his back to my face. He was wearing black slacks with a snowy white shirt. He must have had the suit on, which is now in one of the chairs. I took in the man before me. His height matched to a certain someone I had met only once, but he had short hair so it couldn't be him, I was sure of it. He was still yelling at whoever it was at the end of the line, whoever it was I was glad that I was not the one receiving his fury. He was occasionally running his fingers through his neck length blond hair in frustration. They had the same hair color and now I was ready to meet this man, so I could prove that I was right and it wasn't him.


	2. Prologue

**Title: Time After Time**

**Pen name: smittenskitten**

**Beta'd by: vicvega66 & claudine43**

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It has been a long time since I had last seen him.

He had haunted me over the years. No one should be that perfect, and more so they shouldn't be able to make you feel all hot and gooey and warm to your core. I don't know what I felt for him I didn't even know him. But when he was near he would make it unbearable for me to stay focused. He always made me want to throw myself into his strong arms and rub myself against him like a pampered _pussy_ cat. He had featured in my dreams for a long time, we would go for romantic walks, kiss under the moon, make out by the river. It was all very sweet, he'd kiss me, hold me, call me 'his darling' while he made love to me.

He was a truly gorgeous looking guy, 6'4 and blue eyed. His shoulder length blonde hair which he always kept swept back off his face tied into a braid and slight sideburns which gave him a rakish air. Whenever I saw him he always was in simple cloths, tank tops and shorts or tracksuit bottoms which showed off his physique quite nicely. He had the broadest shoulders I've ever seen, they could cover you completely from anyone's view. He also had a nice tight little bottom with great masculine legs. He should have modeled for Michelangelo cos David had _nothing_ on him.

He had the sexiest smug grin – you either wanted to slap him or kiss him. The bastard knew it too he would just flash his trademark smirk and get into any girls panties he wanted. I never saw him around the same girl twice. And I was quick enough after our first encounter to restrain myself from him whenever he came in sight.

I was a freshman when I first saw or bumped into this Greek god. I run into him in the hall of my college corridor.

I was trying to locate my new class without any success. Most of the students were going their own way. I tried asking for help but no one seemed to care. Suddenly the bell rang and all the students ran in twenty different directions. I blindly charged off down the corridor and ran straight into a cliff wall of solid muscle.

And it was the first time I laid my eyes on him. I can't even think about that moment without shivering all over.

His hands were around my waist trying to steady me so I won't fall down. He had the strongest hands I have ever felt! At that moment I was wondering how strong his hands really were. Would they be gentle, raw, steady or all of them at once, over my body?

Oh mama!

I had just run into a total gorgeous stranger and I was thinking stuff like that. I was biting my lower lip so I wouldn't say or do anything stupid. Not that I could do anything if I wanted, as it turned out moments later somewhere another bell rang and the human rush was more hyperactive than before and shoving us together from both direction closing the little space we had, not that we had that much space. His face was inches away from mine while his blue eyes gazed over me. I could feel his body tense up at the feel of my breasts against his chest. I think he growled a bit when I tried to pull away. I leaned in a little after that earning another growl from him as I felt his hands moving to the small of my back. I could feel my nipples harden _so could he_, and I swear his light blues darkened into the deep blue of abyss. Aside from that I could also feel something hard against my thigh. It was very uncomfortable and I don't think my wriggling helped either. His hands were on my hips pulling me closer to the hard _something_ which I realized just moments later was a very visible erection of his.

The Angel on one shoulder said primly, 'Slap his face and kick him in the balls and run like hell. You are a good girl.'

The little devil on the other shoulder said, 'Kiss him, rub yourself up against him, check out what he's got in his trousers, cos girl that feels so good and you haven't had any for a long time!'

Oh what was a good girl to do? I decided I was perfectly happy just standing there with his hands on my hips, swaying in time to the music our bodies were making. My mind was becoming more and more perverted by the second. I didn't have much experience but boy did I have a good imagination, I saw our naked bodies, silk sheets, roses, soft music, candles, chocolates and his lips on mine whilst his strong hands roamed around my body making me shiver with ecstasy. I realized then that I was actually grinding myself against him – dirty dancing had nothing on this! I heard him growl sexily, making his chest vibrate against mine.

Just remembering that moment sends shivers down my spine .

Just like that the frenzy had begun by a bell it ended with another bell, the hallway was empty. I was still pinned against his body feeling every inch of him against mine _'not that I was complaining.' _

He didn't let go. Someone came running down the corridor and asking him something which I didn't hear and he let go of me. I would be lying if I said I was not a tad bit disappointed at the loss of his body against mine. I wanted his body all over me, I am still not sure where had this lust came from. He tore his eyes away from me, quite painfully I might add, to give one hell of a death stare to whoever had interrupted this. As soon as his eyes left mine, the magic was broken.

I took that chance to get the hell out of there. I was trying to catch my breath and found myself in the girl's room taking long gulps of air.

Later that week my philosophy class had been moved to the block next to the sports field. Whilst the rest of my class debated the nature of God my mind wandered off and it was then I spotted him through the window. That Thursday afternoon the sports field was suppose to be empty as the Athletics Club was attending 'The Intercollegiate Sports Tournament'. He was running laps in that empty field all by himself and golly the view was nice. He was so into it that I don't think he even noticed me _or the whole class_ ogling him. When he came to a halt I was able to ogle him once again with my dirty eyes. He was sweating all over and his tank top was clinging to his body. Muscles rippled and flexed and his bottom tightened and relaxed in a lovely rhythm all of its own. He took off his sweaty tank top to give me _and the whole class_ the view of his chiseled chest. He was getting ready to take off from the field and the whole class was now once again back to debating about God. I tried to make my mind stay in the class but like my body the other day it didn't listen, stupid mind. My eyes were once again seeking him out in the field, just to get one more glance at him before he left. He still didn't have anything on his torso and his tracksuit was hanging low from his waist reveling a lovely shape of V to the promise-land. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't moan out loud. Before leaving he was flexing his muscles once again, bending down to touch his toes giving me the perfect view of that gorgeous little... _oh zees!_

I spent the rest of the day in the library trying to complete an essay on 'Jane Eyre' needless to say it didn't get finished as my mind was wondering off to other places, _much lower display of that perfect little..._

Oh for the love of Pete!

**

* * *

A/N**: Hmmmm.

_Now who can the tall blonde gorgeous be who had to bend over to show his tush…._

Giggles.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I am from a small town called Bon Temps, Louisiana. I have lived there my whole life.

My parents died leaving me and my brother Jason to our Gran. I had a very few memories of my parents as time passed I could barely remember their faces, that would scare me and give me nightmares often. Gran would put up their pictures all over the walls so I don't feel like I forgot their faces. Time passes and it takes that memory away from you, it's hard to even realize when you lost that particular memory you cherish so much. I really didn't have any of their memories with me, I realized this one day while going through photo albums. Gran was the one kept them alive by telling us about them, telling every little thing Dad would do when he was young, how he had met our Mom, how he had proposed. Those were really fond memories for me. But they weren't mine. I tried very hard that day to remember one single memory of them with me. But I couldn't come up with one. I stayed in floor scared by this new found recognition. My silent tears were my own. I was alone, there was no one for me except for Gran. I was thankful for her love and support I could never leave her.

Gran was the kindest lady you would ever meet. She comforted us when we were sad and picked us up when we fall over. She cooked and clothed and looked after us and she did it with love. She always did her best for me and Jason. So when I got into college, she was consequently thrilled to see me off to college. While I wined I couldn't leave her alone she scowled me for saying such things and reminded me that she has been the one to take care of me not the other way around. So needless to say I was practically thrown out of the house to go to college. It's been a crazy ride from college to this place. None of it was easy that I can assure you.

I am blond and blue-eyed, and my legs are strong and my bosom is substantial and I have a trim waistline. I always had a tan no matter what; I just loved the feel of the sun against my skin.

I used to have a part time job in a local bar called Merlotte's as a waitress. Sam Merlotte's father owned the diner. Sam used to work with me as well. He was my best friend. Sam's blond like me, but his hair is wiry and his blond is almost a sort of strawberry red gold. He had intelligent blue eyes which sparkled when he was excited, which was all the time. I never saw his eyes without that sparkle, except the time I left town. He was just one of the few people I most certainly missed after I left.

Jason had already graduated when I was in college and now he got a pretty decent job with a fat salary. Jason had blonde hair like me but his was curlier and blue eyed like me but his was a bit darker. He is almost six foot tall where I am 5'7. Gran always said that Jason had inherited the Stackhouse charm to woo woman. Well Jason was considered 'quite a catch' by the women in Bon Temps. Most of them just threw themselves at him and age be damned. Even Gran's friend from 'The Descendants of the Glorious Dead' club Maxine Fortenberry, made gaga eyes at him. As for my brother he did the only thing he knew, which would be whoring around. I was thankful that he left Maxine Fortenberry for someone else though. No matter how much Gran adored Jason's _wooing_ ability I don't think her or my poor heart could have handled the shock of Mrs. Fortenberry.

It was hard leaving home, leaving everyone. I didn't have that many people who would miss me or people that I would miss but it's never easy to live home and spread your wings for the first time. But I was excited to go to college and have some experience in the outside world. I most certainly met some great friends at college, also it was one of the best experiences I have ever had. Living away from home and all that was familiar was difficult and I got awfully homesick. So on holidays I would be back home to spend it with Gran.

Finally the day of my long awaited graduation arrived when I received my law degree. Gran was snapping picture all the way to the stage. You know how they say, 'you can always tell where the family is sitting' I found the truth in that saying on my graduation day. No one would believe that only with two members of my family and a friend could make, more noise than any other sitting there when I received my degree.

After graduation I was offered an internship at Brigant's Law firm. Interning for Professor Brigant was quite the opportunity for any lawyer who wants to make it in the big league, even if you didn't get paid for it. I was ecstatic to be offered such a great break. And it was New York, I could never let go of such a temptation. Jason had been living there for a while now. All the more reason for me to start my life there. I left for New York with Tara to join Brigant's. Tara Thornton was a sweet girl and she became my best friend during the time in college. She was just too happy to get away from New Orleans. She had dark long hair, chocolate brown eyes and olive skin. She was one of the most positive girls I have ever come across. Tara was taken under the wings of very famous designer Russell Edgington. He had her working like a slave. She always had a way of seeing the positive side of things even when it was a lost cost to begin with. She always said to me, "Sookie wait and see, all this is going to be worth it." After working like a slave for hours and hours, it was worth it as she now owns her own fashion house.

I shared a studio apartment there with Tara and her boyfriend Benedict Tallie. It was hard to hunt down an apartment here without any salary coming in, but we were able to find this tiny hole in the big city and call it ours thanks to the generosity of Eggs parents. Gran insisted on paying for it but I couldn't let her as she already paid throughout my college.

Brigant's was a great place for my career. Now I had a permanent job there after finishing up my internship of two years. Along with a great salary, so if I wanted I could afford my own place. But I loved living with Tara in our tiny hole. For three years I had the most amazing time in New York. It was hard, I had to struggle for my life to get there. Trust me when I say, it is not easy interning the day and waitressing or being a bike messenger in your free time. But still I had some best experiences there. It didn't last long as I moved to Bon Temps to look after Gran.

She was really sick; the doctors didn't find the cancer until it was too late to do anything about it. I went up there with Jason, as soon as I found out about Gran. I was scared of losing her and so was my brother. No matter how tough Jason acts he is I knew he was more scared than me of losing her.

During the last few months Gran was forgetting everything and everyone. Some days she would recognize me and Jason some days she didn't even know my name. But during those times she would tell me and Jason about someone she met when she was young and loved him, her words were mostly gibberish so we figured she must be talking about Papaw. She talked her heart out and we didn't interrupt and just sat and listened. Her words never really made any sense to either of us.

It was a sunny morning when Gran finally left us to meet Mom, Dad and Papaw in heaven. I was glad Jason was there, I don't think I could have handled being alone at the moment. Gran was our only guardian and she left us all alone. We cried our eyes out. Losing our Gran was more painful than losing our parents. There were too many memories of her, it didn't go way. Now I knew that it was actually a blessing for me, that I didn't have any memories of my parents. It's unbearable, I felt like my heart was being torn out.

It was a real hard year for me. I was supposed to go back to my job and my life in New York. But I couldn't come up with enough strength to move myself away from the old rusty farm, which screamed Gran from all around. I was already away from my job for months, I knew it was time to go back but just couldn't let go I wasn't ready to let go _yet_.

Tara came to the funeral, so did Claudine. Claudine is Mr. Brigant's granddaughter; she was nice to me throughout the whole internee and my stay at NY. Next to Tara she was the only true friend I had there. Claudine came to the funeral to tell me to take my time and come back to work when I felt like it. I knew that she didn't have the heart to tell me I was fired. It's not hard to figure out that you are about to get fired when you are away for this long. I can't hope to have my job ready whenever I decide to join the light. Even if I did have a job there, Niall could have at least called me to say this he wouldn't have send Claudine.

In the past couple of years I got to know Niall I found out he was an old friend of Gran and Papaw. I often wondered if he gave me the internship or the job because of them. But I had to believe he gave me the job because I was capable of handling it and also it seemed to be a shock for him when he met Gran last year at Claudine's dinner party. I expected to see him here as he gave me the impression of being so fond of Gran when he spoke about her. But he didn't came to pay his respect to her and I would never hold it against him, he wasn't my family.

Jason was on his way back to New York to Crystal. He tried to convince me to go with him, but I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. He knew how stubborn I was, and he knew a way or two to make me listen to him. He didn't pressure me into going with him as he didn't want to go back in the first place. So he settled for me staying, but I had to promise to call him if I needed anything and to pick the phone up whenever he called. Before going he picked me up in a bear hug and as he kissed the top of my head. He was a good brother. I was very grateful now that I at least had him as a family.

Jason came to Bon Temps as frequently as he could and I wasn't complaining, I loved having him around. We were like every other sibling. Along the years Jason and I had become a little distant towards each other, but now after losing Gran we were brought closer. Every time he was here he would try convincing me to move to New York with him and Crystal. Jason had met Crystal about six years ago in New Orleans. Ever since then they are pretty much inseparable, so they made it official two years ago by getting married. Gran was fond of Crystal, Gran for one was glad that Jason had finally found someone.

The trips would take up his whole weekend leaving no time to relax at all. He had to put a break with this constant back and forth, as Jason's work load was massive with his new promotion and with Crystal being pregnant he hardly got to be around her. He had to go out of NY to attend some cases from his farm once in a while for a week. With Jason not being there to take care of Crystal, she was left alone in the big city. So I made it a daily routine of mine to call her making sure she was doing okay. Crystal on the other hand was pissed /sad all at once, with Jason. She was almost six months pregnant and was very hormonal. While we talked she would curse my brother in languages I don't think I ever heard and the next the moment she was crying because he wasn't there for her and the baby. I was left to comfort her over the phone telling her they were the most important part of his life and if he could he would give up his job and stay home with her and the baby. I knew my words were true to its core, Jason hates the times when he has to be away like this from his family.

I knew it was time for me to move and pick up my life from where I left it. I also had to be there for Jason, Crystal and soon a niece or nephew. It made me smile a little just thinking about a little Jason or Jessica running around calling me aunty Sookie. After Gran this is the only family I have and I was going to make the most of it. So with a heavy heart I started packing to move back to the big apple.

I really hope Claudine wasn't making any false promises when she said I still had a job there. It would be great to get back to some constant.

The journey to New York was uneventful. I spend the entire flight pretty much sleeping. After landing I was checking out to meet my overly protective brother and soon to become a father to a child. Wow he really did grow up. I mentally prayed for those poor boys as they would probably have to deal with a hotheaded father if Jason had a daughter, '_God really help those boys'_. As soon as Jason spotted me, he came rushing down the airport crowd, only to greet me with a bone crushing embrace.

"Jase...can't breathe…cutting off my lungs…ahg".

He let go after a great deal of cursing, from me and the idiot had a shit eating grin in his face.

"You are actually here!"

"Well I am standing here ain't I?" His smile got even wider, and my bones were about to turn into dust, as I am pretty much sure he did crush a bone or two by now.

"Yea ... Jase I am happy to see you too, but sweetie, let go of my fragile body before I kick your ass, don't forget I still have the picture of you wearing my tutu." It's a pretty genuine threat, so he lets go but still laughing. I don't get what's so funny, I could show those pictures to his offspring and tell them their father liked to wear my tutu's and wanted to go to ballet classes with me.

Jason picked up the bags I brought and lead us out the airport to his car.

The drive to Jason's house was him ranting on and on. He couldn't stop talking about Crystal and the baby. For the first time after arriving here I really looked at my brother, and I can't help notice that he was actually glowing. And I just had to tease him. He turned a slight shed of red but didn't really look embarrassed about it. The trip to his home from the airport took a little over half an hour. I got out of the car, and took in the massive building in front of me. This place was beautiful. Jason had moved in here during the time Gran was sick. Thinking about her just made me a little sad.

The tower I was standing in front of seemed like a fifty storied building it was massive. When we walked in to the lobby, we were greeted by three screaming children chasing each other. Jason just laughed and I was terrified to see them running around unattended. They looked maybe three or so and kids get in all kind of accidents. No one seems to be there to look after them and one of them was running really close to a pointy table at the corner of the lobby. I really hope none of them get hurt. _Where were their parents?_

"You okay?" Jason must have seen the horrified look in my face.

"Yea." I shrugged my shoulders. Knowing I was a worrisome person especially when it comes to kids he tried to reassure me and said, "Don't worry their mother is over there." Then he pointed at a woman, who was standing at a distance looking at her children with loving eyes. She had another little one in her arms.

We stepped inside the elevator, and it took us straight to the 29th floor. Opening the door to a penthouse, we were greeted by a very pregnant and very bouncy Crystal, giving both me and Jason heart attacks.

"Ahh Sookie! You are here!" She squalled practically ran to greet us. _Scaring the shit out of us again._ Jason was quick on his feet; as he wrapped Crystal in an embrace, before she could trip.

"Babe! Please, don't scare me like that." Jason said in a stern voice, as he put his hand over her stomach and kissed her cheek. She gave him a quick peck in the check, and then came to hug me. Jason still looked anxious by his wife's sudden movements. Ignoring Jason, Crystal took me to their guest room, letting me know that she was glad to have me here. She sounded sincere, when she said this.

Crystal was an only child, and her mother died in an early age living her with her father. Calvin Norris, Crystal's father, is a wildlife photographer; he traveled all around the world for his job, taking Crystal with him of course. She didn't even have a steady life until she met Jason. Crystal was wild and full of life, just like my brother. They were perfect for each other.

When I first met Crystal, she had short curly hair colored in black and now it was long, the black was barely noticeable from her natural brownish golden hair. She had green eyes and was way too thin. But the pregnancy was doing wonders for her and she didn't look like she was suffering from health disorder anymore.

After spending the night at Jason's, I decided to take a look at the apartment Tara had found for me. She insisted on moving in with her, which I politely refused. I always wanted my own place and most importantly I didn't want to move in with another boyfriend of hers. I love her but she always happens to find some jackass from Louisiana, this time it was JB du Rone. I haven't met him yet but surely I would have to, and soon.

I found my way to the address Tara gave me. It was a modest building, nowhere near the penthouse I had stayed in last night of course, but this was more _me_. I found the apartment on the 3rd floor. It was obviously empty as none of the furniture from Gran's place was there yet, and it wasn't much either. I walked to the window connecting it to small balcony which leads to the fire escape. It was a cramped up place, two people couldn't possibly stand in there, it also gave me a clear view of a green New York, which I didn't know existed. I was in love with this small place. Sighing a little in content, I turned to get inside, that's when I heard a voice call me from somewhere above. I looked up, and was met with a petite brunet. She gave me broad smile and started climbing down the fire escape which looked awfully risky, and for the second time within twenty four hours I was close to getting another heart attack. She was standing there with me, her hand extended for a handshake. And I finally found my manners along with my voice.

"Hey."

"Hi there, neighbor. The name is Broadway. Amelia Broadway." She had an accent, and I couldn't place it right.

"Sookie Stackhouse." My smile widened and I invited her in. We both came in through my window to the empty apartment. Amelia was about my age, and she was very tan, not like the light one I always had. Her chestnut hair was tied down in a long ponytail covering the top with a little scarf. Her eyes were bright blue. She was one enthusiastic neighbor, and I don't know why but she reminded me of Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffney's, _even though she looks nothing like her_. It might be, because of the fact that she was dressed like her and had an accent like her also climbed down the fire escape _like her_.

I liked Amelia a lot. She was one great trooper and I was looking forward to get to know her a little better.

"I would offer you coffee or something but I haven't finished moving in yet." I said feeling a little foolish.

"Sookie, looks to me, you haven't even started moving in yet."

"Yap, you can say that again." I was looking around sheepishly.

"The moving truck was supposed to drop off the stuff today actually; I am just not sure when they would arrive." I felt like an idiot, not knowing when my own things would arrive. Sensing my distress Amelia reassured me that it was nothing and the movers gets late all the time. She told me she moved in this apartment about two years ago, and that she grew up in New York. We chatted for a while and there was a knock at the door. A young man with olive skin was standing at the door.

"Yes?"

"I am from the moving company, are you Miss Stackhouse?" I nodded and he said, "We'll have everything set up for you within the next two hours, you just need to point to the direction where you want them. Is that okay?"

"Oh. Yes, that'll be great." I gave him a sweet smile; I guess he was taken a little off guard. _'Damn! I should stick to my crazy Sookie smile.'_ I cursed myself mentally for scarring the kid. But he flashed me a broad smile showing off all the whites of his teeth, before going downstairs. Amelia chuckled and I looked at her a little puzzled. "You almost gave the kid a heart attack, did you see his face? He is so over the moon right now." I couldn't help but laugh. _Great_ I was being nice to the kid and he thought I was flirting _just what I needed_.

He came up after a while with some boxes, and couple of real big guys, who were also carrying some of my heavy possessions. Before they were out of the door I called the kid, and cursed myself again, for not asking his name before.

"Hey I didn't get your name before." I said.

"Oh sorry about that. I thought I told you," he frowned a little, "My name is Everett O'Dell Smith."

"Pleasure to meet you." We shook hands and he was back to work. Everett had very short hair and the curliest eyelashes I'd ever seen on a person. Cows had eyelashes that pretty, sometimes. He was wearing a golf-type shirt, with the company logo on left and neatly belted khakis, along with high-end sneakers. The other movers were wearing the same shirt but they had different type of khakis.

After almost three hours or so my apartment was set. It barely had anything, it was small, had a woodsy smell on everything, it was good stuffy and it was also mine. I said goodbye to Amelia, locked the doors and went back to Jason's. I would be moving in tomorrow officially with my duffle bag. Jason being Jason he was trying to get all the little information he could get out of me, about the apartment.

"Sook?" I looked up at Jason silently telling him he had my attention.

"About the job?"

"Not again Jason." We argued about it like thousand times. He offered me a job at the company he worked at, which I politely refused. Moving back to New York was partly because I wanted to help them out, but it was mainly for me to get my life back on track. Working somewhere with my boss being my brother wasn't something I'll ever look forward to.

I had called Brigant's only to find out that both Niall and Claudine was out of the country. But I got a hold of Claudine after a while; she told me that she and Niall was getting some things done back home in France so they couldn't be here. '_I knew it, here it comes'_ I thought to myself and I was getting fired over the phone. There weren't any legal document yet, saying they fired me or that I quit. They have a reason to fire me as I didn't quit and was MIA for almost a year. Sure I could drag this legally but I still had a brain which rationally said _'Brigant vs Stackhouse, the court finds Stackhouse guilty for being away from her job over a year so Brigant's has the right to fire her under jurisdiction.'_

I would have lost, no one stands a chance against Brigant's and attacking _the_ Brigant 'Lord highhanded' is in no way a good move for my carrier, if I wanted to have one.

Now here comes the blow. But I had to double take when she said I still had a job there and that I could start my job anytime I wanted. I would have kissed her right then if she was there. With that being said, now I had my old job back at Brigant's with a fat salary, had a great apartment overlooking central park, soon will be an aunt to a little Stackhouse.

Life is definitely good.

I was still hearing Jason whine something under his breath about my job which I decided to ignore. Then he mumbled something about woman in his life not listening to him. Crystal caught that and said, "Well sweetie, you can add another woman to the list then." I turned to see a beaming crystal as she rubbed her belly. I think I squealed a little, _I was having a niece_!

"It's a girl! Oh Crystal I am so happy for you." I jumped up before she could and hugged her, and then we both turned to see a terrified Jason.

I called out to him, "Jase? Jason? Jason Corbet Stackhouse?" That got his attention!

Crystal was looking a little worried now; Jason bolted up from the couch taking Crystal in a careful embrace as they kissed. He bent his head down to her belly talking to his unborn child. I was happy for them but at the same time looking at this, my heart ached a little to think I might not ever have this. Giving them their much needed privacy I went to the guest room for the night. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out like a light.

The next morning I was in front of my new home. Crystal spent the entire day with me in my new apartment suggesting she wanted to help out, she even tried lifting some of the heavy stuff I had. The girl doesn't know she can give anyone a heart attack when she jumps up and down like this with being pregnant. I have no idea how Jason has survived without having minor attacks. I have been with her for less than three days, and now I have lost count to how many times I had to clutch my chest so my heart wouldn't flung out. I would be very happy to see her jump up and down after the baby is born, hell I'll even join her. We chatted about baby names while I was setting up the apartment and Amelia joined in coming through the window. I really need to talk to her about it or lock the window. I made a mental note to do both. Grocery shopping was on top of my '_to do list'_ so I shopped, with Amelia by my side as I got some food for my apartment and she got some for hers.

I thought of buying a car but had to put the idea out knowing the crazy traffic here. I had an old Nova in college; it was my first car and only car so far. I loved my beaten up Nova it had character to it and it was like my baby. The first time around here I practically lived in the office and every trip to office, home anywhere I needed to take I had my trusted steed with me, _my bicycle_. And I didn't forget to bring it with me either. I couldn't sell the Nova of course so I left it to Sam. He would definitely take good care of my baby. I didn't need a car as I lived fairly near to both my office and my brother's place. Both were within walking distance from my apartment.

The week was busy I barely had the time to meet up with Tara. She scowled at me when I called, and Tara being Tara she was just too excited and forgave me when I made the sing along sorry voice telling her I am making my puppy face, also promised to take her out to lunch and that it would be my treat. After talking to Tara I called the office to get the new address. Apparently Niall had made some changes and his previous office was being renovated so I got the new office address then called Claudine to let her know I would joining the new office bright and early in Monday morning.

I went through the contract with Brigant's that I would have now, a couple of times. It was as usual well constructed and had everything in order. Brigant's is known for their official work. So I had no doubt it was to every party's benefit. Signing the contract without much hesitation I sent it out to be sealed before I left Bon Temps.

Claudine asked how I was doing and that she was looking forward for me to start my work. We chatted for a while as she let me know that I would have to work at the new office with less stuff as they had to let some people go due to cut backs. She informed me hastily that the trip to France was about some family problems than anything else. Their partner would be there to take over the new office and that I would be working under him. She said I could call Claude if there is any problem whatsoever. Great she is sticking Claude to be my ally! Claude is Claudine's twin. They are like the opposite poles of the world. After saying my goodbyes to her I ran a shower.

It was blissful.

After this whole week I needed some me time and also needed to trim myself, as I was starting my job tomorrow. I had a hot soak in the bathtub, and I shaved my legs until they were perfectly smooth. I painted my toenails and fingernails in a cranberry red and then I plucked my eyebrows. Finally, I felt relaxed.

I was up early the next day. Got ready for my new job and headed out the door. It was a ten minute walk to the office. The office tower looked like a completely new building from the outside, as I got inside to the elevator it continuously stopped it every other floor showing the building was indeed still under construction. I really hope the rule book had changed in the last year saying it didn't break any rules regulation if you open an office up in a under construction building. Which I doubt it didn't!

The door to the elevator finally opened to a torn office rather than fancy looking one. I poked my head out to see if anyone was there, and then stepped in becoming a little conscious of myself. Now I was a bit worried, maybe this wasn't the right floor or maybe not even the right building. I must have had the wrong address, that's it. Niall knows better than this, hell even Claudine knows better than to open up an office in a hazardous place. The press would have a field day with this I can already see the headlines saying 'Law farm breaks the law.'

I was really hoping to see someone. The phones were ringing constantly but the front desk was empty. There was some office furniture waiting to be set, that's when I heard a voice coming from end of the hallway. I took some careful steps, trying not to fall, and then I was in front of an empty room. There were some chairs inside, the room was huge it looked mostly to be a conference room. I stepped inside the room to see the owner of the voice.

I spotted the owner of the voice standing in that conference room with his back to me. He was talking to someone in a stern tone. He was wearing black slacks with a snowy white shirt. There was a black jacket hanging over the back of a chair in the room, must be his. I took in the man before me. His height matched to certain someone I had met so frequently in my dreams. But the man before me had short hair not long so it couldn't be him, I was sure of it. He was still yelling at whoever it was at the end of the line, whoever it was I was glad that I was not the one receiving his wrath. He was occasionally running his fingers through his neck length blond hair in frustration. They had the same hair color as well, I mused the idea in my head for a while and now I was ready to meet this man. So I could prove that I was right and it wasn't him.

As if sensing my presence the man spun round and I think I forgot to breath, it wasn't him, it couldn't be him, it just someone who looked like **him**. It couldn't possibly be him! _Could it?_ The man standing just a few feet away took a few long steps towards me closing the distance between us and it seemed like everything stood still as our eyes met. I knew I was lost when I saw those eyes. My mind was racing like a horse while I just stood there dumbfounded thinking _why was I here for again?_ I was utterly confused at the moment, as I was having a hard time removing my fantasy from my reality.

A couple of things happened at the same time; I reached my hand out without even realizing what I was about to do. I was reaching for his face to trace his flawless jaw ignoring his shocked look and then his face changed as his eyes left my face. He looked pass me to something which must have been terrifying as his facial expression changed to something close to being mortified. Finally my fingers were in touch with his jaw. As soon as my fingers had touched his face a shockwave of electricity went through me creating an inevitable fire all over my body and then everything went black.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:NOT MINE.**

**A/N:** A special thanks to **Zeewriter** for listening to my annoying jabber jabbers and answering so gracefully.

None of it would have been possible without **Vicvega66**. She used her reds on my blacks then I used greens on her reds while she got maroon to cut and underline my greens. I know it's confusing but we got it done.

Also the evil little fairy **claudine43** blessed this little chapter by sprinkling her fairy dust over it.

Now everyone thank you so much for those lovely reviews. I appreciate all the reviews I get from you. I am feeling the love. Sigh.

You all know I am now going through 'Banner Making Syndrome', that's the only reason for me, to make more than one banner for this story. You can check them in my profile.

So now,

tell me what you think!

I am off to sleep where I can dream how I am going to make Miss Stackhouse conscious before this tall blonde and sexy.

Night night kitties.

**_purrrrr_**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: **The lovely **chiisai-kitty** beta'd this for me.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE.

I DO NOT own the tall blonde gorgeous man from the previous chapters sorry.

No matter how much I want to tie him up and make him my love slave….

Crap. Did I say that out loud?

_I really need to shut it. _

**

* * *

Previously on Time After Time**

A couple of things happened at the same time; I reached my hand out without even realizing what I was about to do. I was reaching for his face to trace his flawless jaw ignoring his shocked look and then his face changed as his eyes left my face. He looked pass me to something which must have been terrifying as his facial expression changed to something close to being mortified. Finally my fingers were in touch with his jaw. As soon as my fingers had touched his face a shockwave of electricity went through me creating an inevitable fire all over my body and then everything went black.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

I was having one of those dreams, where you know you are dreaming but you hear everything happening around you, and still don't want to get up cause the dream is too good to let go. So I just casually ignore everything and try to find a comfortable way so I am back on the dreamboat with the blonde Adonis. Suddenly the sounds I was hearing were gone and I flutter my eyes open to find the blue eyed blonde crouching down in front of me with what I recollect as concerned eyes. He was looking at me with those eyes again, I knew them so well but this look was new. I never saw concern in them before, in my dreams they were always glazed over with dark desires of lust. His eyebrows were slightly touching each other from frowning and the skin of his forehead was crinkled from it. I move my hands to his forehead, my fingers pushed his eyebrows slightly apart while making a soothing pattern with my fingers in his forehead. I heard his breath getting a little hitched whilst he cocked both his eyebrows up. It was sexy as hell. I got up from where ever I was laying down with a sting of pain in the back of my head. Ignoring the pain I get close to him both my hands were cupping his face, he had light stubble in, not the baby smooth I always saw. His musky scent was unfamiliar but yet it was familiar. Bringing his face closer I inhale his scent and his breathing seemed to speed up a bit. I was in my happy place with this man, and everything felt so real and I was not complaining. Our faces were only an inch apart. I rested my forehead against his, taking more of his scent. I sighed in contempt, then I felt a pair of strong hands around my waist. I knew it was him but it felt so long ago since he touched me like this. I mentally scolded myself, saying I was in my happy place it doesn't matter how long ago I felt him touch me like this. The only thing that mattered right now was him and him only.

Feeling his hands tighten around me, a smile graced my face. I backed away from him to his face now he was frowning even more. It was adorable. I had to bite my lips, but I couldn't stop the giggles escaping me. He was looking dumbfounded, something else I never saw before.

'Wow this dream is so vogue!'

His eyes were solely focused on me and instinct took me over as I brought him closer to me whilst scooting over to him a little myself, meeting him halfway. He just looked at me with curiosity in his baby blue eyes. I really wanted his forehead to sooth down, so I placed small kisses in his temple. Nuzzling him at the same time without losing the contact, I move down to his jaw kissing and nipping every inch of his face, going nowhere near his lips. He was breathing in an unsteady way, not quite panting, but his breathing was heavy. In my dreams he was always the one in control so I liked the way I was affecting him now. I slightly brush my lips against his, teasing him. He wasn't kissing me back but his warm breath was like fire against my skin and the hold he had on my waist was starting to hurt a little, in a good way. I kiss him softly again only this time the sides of his lips. My lips finally met his and this was nothing like the dream that I have been witnessing over the years. This was sweet yet passionate and so different, so real. My tongue was tracing his bottom lip and I felt him parting his lips to meet my tongue with his. Our tongues were dancing together with a beat of their own. I could feel his hands moving up my torso, trying to move me towards him, while he scooted closer to me. The taste of him was amazing. He tasted a little of mint and a lot of coffee, it was a great combination.

My hands were curled up in his hair, pulling him closer to me and his hands weren't moving anymore, instead they were both gently placed from my lower back to my neck. I let go of his lips when I felt in need of air. This dream of mine seemed to be consequently vibrant and real. I was quite oblivious to what was happening.

I looked at the stranger who was breathing as heavily as me. His eyes were darting down from my face to my heaving chest while he licked his lips. His predatory behavior was making a pool of moisture between my legs. I have never been so sure of anything, but I was about to devour him again, that I was sure of. Dream or no dream, this was too good to give up. I was fixated on feeling him against my body and the taste of his lips was nothing like I tasted before.

I look down from his face to his heaving chest leading down to his abs where his shirt was clinging to him perfectly. The sleeves of his shirt were folded up revealing his impressive forearm.

My eyes travel to a more southern region of his body and I could specifically make out the tent that he was now sporting and it was definitely impressive. I licked my lips just thinking about his tent. His blue eyes were turning darker with desire now. I think he saw me eye fucking him.

I was brought down from my thoughts from the sound of several throat clearings. I tilted my head to look at the direction of the sound and an awful pain shot down my head. I was in agony I didn't realize I was hurt and more so even if I was, how could I feel so much pain in a dream was beyond me. My face was screwed up in pain. And I felt those arms yet again trying to shield me from everything.

Just then everything rushed back to my head I started to remember walking in an office and to a room, this room. There was a man here in the room back then and I knew him from some of my very intimate dreams, he is sitting right in front of me. I covered my face with my hands, trying not to face the reality of everything and especially not him. My mind was chanting something and something else were coming out of my lips in a rumble of words. While in my mind I was revisiting the heated kiss I shared with this god like man. The only thing came out of my lips were, 'Ohgodohgodohgod…

I felt him trying to remove my hands from my face which I refuse to let go. I heard him then speaking ever so softly to me, 'Miss?'

That's the first time I actually heard him say something. My hands were out of my face looking at him wide eyed. He had so many emotion held in his eyes that I had to back up a little. But the only thing that overpowered everything in him was his concern. The pain was like a tiny bee sting so whenever I tried to move my head it would hurt like hell. I was drowning in his eyes and he was fixated in mine as well when a man asked something to him.

This seemed awfully familiar.

'Ma'am?'

I look up to the sound and this time it felt like my head would split in two. It was hurting more than ever now. Everything started to blur out a little then a faint light surrounded everything like a halo after that a bright light rushed in and everything went black again.

I was sleeping in a dreamless motion. Something was beeping and there was a soothing light in the room. I felt a warm uncomfortable bed beneath me. I still had a faint headache. I wait to sooth in the pain as I start to observe the room. I was in a hospital room. Everything seemed so organized and the hospital had me in one of those hideous gowns. There was a lamp in the bedside and the curtain was half closed letting me know it was dark outside. I had no idea how long I was out for. My eyes shift to find him staring at me. He was watching me and the constant level sound of beeping suddenly picked up its speed, it was beeping like crazy. Someone really needed to fix whatever it was. He abruptly stood up and took some measured steps towards me. I was concentrating on keeping myself sane with the beeping and everything that had happened. I was half sure of being a sane person and half sure of being a mental patient. At this point I didn't know what was happening, but I didn't want to do anything more than I have already done.

He put his hands on top of mine. He was coming closer to me and I could feel my breathing getting high pitched so did the beeping. His lips turned into a smile as he look at me and up towards where the sound was coming from. I followed his eyes to see a monitor going crazy which was now telling my heart rate and right now it was way too high. He was studying my face when I looked back at him. Giving me a reassuring smile he opened and closed his mouth couple of times. I think he wanted to ask me something but didn't.

"Oh god, you are real," the words just flew out of my mouth. He gave me a weak smile and nodded his head. I really didn't know what was happening here, but he was real. I mean I always knew he was real, I just didn't know I would meet him again. And what a meeting it was. Thinking about kissing him so boldly in real and not in my dream caused my face to turn a deep shade of red. The sound of his chuckle was so beautiful. I looked at him again and he took a long breath as he removed his hand, turning around towards the chair where his jacket was. He walked to the chair and picked it up to put on. 'He is leaving me here'. The thought just crushed me, but he didn't really know me. To him I was just someone crazy who launched herself at him attacked him quite brutally and kept him here for god knows how long. Tears were now threatening to spill out of my eyes.

Where was everyone? Why the hell Jason wasn't here? My head was hurting again. He came to my bedside again and this time I looked the other way. But I was forced to look at him when I heard his voice.

"I am Eric Northman."

I blinked couple of times. He was introducing himself and I was gaping at him with my mouth wide open.

"uhmmm… S..Sookie" I stutter a little. I felt so embarrassed. This was never the way I imagined myself to be introduced to him. I didn't lie on a hospital bed looking like…. Oh lord! I must look awful. I was never one of those girls who liked to stay in front of a mirror all day long gushing about their looks, but a comb to go through my hair and a touch of gloss on my lips was now called for. I was brought out of my musing over my looks from the sound of my name from his lips.

"Sookie."

"Sookie.. Sookie."

He said my name a couple of times, like he was trying to figure out how it sounded from his lips. I didn't think my name ever sounded so good until now.

"Sookie?" I nod my head and he gives a smirk which disappears immediately by a smile. I feel like he is trying to control himself from something.

"Sookie, I need to go."

I look down to my hands which was now looking very interesting. I knew he would go. I had no idea what I was expecting here.

"I am really hungry I am going to grab something to eat and come back. Do you want something?"

He placed one of his hands on top of mine. I looked up to see him conflicted between emotions, which I am sure I was too. I shook my head saying I didn't want anything. He removed his hands from mine. He balled up his fingers in a fist then started moving towards the door. I watched him as he walked to the door. Before getting out of the room he turned over to look at me giving me another smile.

"I am going to come back here. Don't worry."

With that he was out of the room. I lay in the hospital bed curled up in a ball trying to figure out what happened. But I have to wait till Eric gets back. He is the only one know what caused me to faint.

Eric.

I say the name couple of time in my mind and try to see how it sounds from my lips.

"Eric."

"Eric Northman."

These two words just became my two most favorite words in the world.

He had a name. From college till now he has been starring in all my fantasies. My subconscious mind had him played as the most perfect man.

It wasn't like I once bumped into him in hallway and that was it. Well that was it, but I really didn't know how and why. But it was him who I have been lusting after, over and over. I remember every little detail of the times I had seen him. At the sports field, on campus. I had seen him a couple of times on campus, but whenever I saw him I would hide or run away. After the bump in the hallway the reaction he had from me was a terrifyingly strange for me. I had never felt the urge to publicly hump anyone. But if we hadn't been interrupted that day I am sure I would have done something to fulfill the urge I had.

Today was actually the first time I was meeting him. If I forget about the hallway and the office of course.

I sighed a little. I had no idea what was I going to say to him. How was I supposed to explain my behavior? I was in my thoughts when a nurse came in. She gave me gentle smile and started to look over the monitors.

"Everything looks fine. The doctor will be here in a while. How are you feeling now, dear?" the nurse asked me with a smile on her face.

"My head still hurts a bit. Do you know what happened?" I looked at her, hoping she would explain.

"You don't remember?"

I shake my head.

"Well as far as we were told, you were in a construction site, didn't have a helmet on, and had an unfortunate accident. A board from the door frame was hanging lose apparently and it came crashing down, hitting your head in the process."

I was speechless. Of all things, I was hit by a _board?_

"Well good thing you didn't bleed and the paramedics got there in time. You had quite the show for them…."

I was terrified and looking at her wide eyed. She chuckled a little. She patted my hand in reassurance, but I was embarrassed and terrified just to remember it now.

'Oh lord I violated the man in front of people…'

"Don't worry and don't be embarrassed, dear. You just had a traumatic experience and wanted to feel close to the man you love."

If I was red before now I was purple. Why did she assume I loved Eric?

'Because you practically devoured him in front of people and they gossip.' I told myself mentally. My head was now hurting again. Just then a man wearing a white apron walked in the room. He was looking tired and didn't seem to be interested in being here. But he was doing what he was supposed to do like the rest of us. Doing his job.

The doctor was at least six and half feet tall. He was impressively muscular, and his head was hairless. He looked like a genie; maybe he could grant my three wishes. He would have appeared quite natural if he wore a sash and pantaloons. Instead, he was wearing aged black slacks with a plaid shirt and a white apron, the ones doctors usually wore. His nametag said 'Dr. Quinn'. He looked at me for the first time and suddenly he didn't look tired anymore, instead he was forming quite a wolfish grin.

Great. Just great.

"I am _Dr_. Quinn." He put some extra emphasis on the 'doctor' part. Showoff.

I nodded my head. The nurse gave him a chart which was hanging from the bed in the front. He looked at the chart with that stupid grin. Suddenly his face changed looking at my chart. His grin left his face forming a dark cloud. He furrowed his eyebrows as if he was in some kind of agony. He looked at the nurse, "Are you sure this is the chart for this patient?"

The nurse took the chart looked it over nodding her head saying yes she gave it back to Quinn.

"Umhh…" He was about to say something but was interrupted by my love, according to the nurse.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I …." He stopped his rambling as he saw the two people in the room.

"And you are?" Quinn asked Eric ever so impolitely.

"He is here for her." The nurse confirmed him.

"You know this isn't visiting hour." Quinn snapped at the nurse.

"I want him here." I looked at Eric hoping he would stay. I didn't know what was going on with my reports, but Quinn seemed disturbed by it and I was scared. Eric gave me a warm smile making me feel better already. He walked to the bed and took my small hands in his large ones.

I was becoming fascinated by the way our hands molded each other. I was looking at our hands. Eric's thumb was making small circles on the back of my hand. I sighed in contempt, I didn't even remember there were people and I was about to listen to something bad. My musing was brought to its end with a sound of giggles. The nurse was apparently enjoying our little holding hands thing. But Quinn was definitely not amused. He was shooting draggers at Eric. Eric on the other hand was doing something like marking his territory. He sat down beside me and his other hand draped across my waist bringing me closer to him. I liked the warmth coming from him so I didn't protest to his sudden outburst. But it was quite obvious that he was trying to piss Quinn off and he was make it look like I was his. I would have slapped him if I wasn't scared right now.

"You still haven't answer me, you are?"

"Eric, Eric Northman."

Quinn's eyes went dark with despair so was his features. He looked down to the chart and the nurse was smiling at me and Eric broadly. I had no freaking clue what the hell was going on in here. Then Quinn asked, "Mrs Northman?"

**

* * *

A/N**: Dun dun dun.

Inserting evil laughter.

It will be a long wait for my next update as my final exam starts this April.

Do tell me what you think about this chappy.

All you have to do is just click the little green button.

So I am off to my books they are in need of some serious dusting.

I'll see you _when_ I see you,

Night night my lovelies.

Have a good one

_**purrrrr**_


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: NOT mine.**

**A/N: **Wow! It's been awhile. Hello reader, if anyone is still reading.

My exams are FINALLY over. I am giving time to all my stories as much as I can.

Thank you for all the reviews everyone, I am sorry if I haven' answered all of you back.

The lovely **Vicvega66 **did her magic in this chapter.

So let's read this, I'll see you at the end.

**

* * *

Previously on Time After Time**

"You still haven't answer me, you are?"

"Eric, Eric Northman."

Quinn's eyes went dark with despair so was his features. He looked down to the chart and the nurse was smiling at me and Eric broadly. I had no freaking clue what the hell was going on in here. Then Quinn asked,

"Mrs Northman?"

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Mrs. Northman?" what on earth was he talking about? Did he think I was Mrs. Northman? As in Eric's…Eric's what? His wife?

Oh god! Did I go in to a coma or maybe I married this gorgeous man in my sleep? That can't be right. He would have said something when I woke up. _But Mrs. Northman?_ I felt like I was hyperventilating. I started to shake a little and I was having a hard time breathing.

What was going on! God I wanted to do something, mostly I wanted to deny what Dr Quinn had just said, but nothing was coming out of my mouth.

The strong hand around my waist tightened its hold. Closing the very _little_ distance between us as he pressed my quivering body against his warm one, I accepted the warmness whole heartedly. I felt like I was in a warm cocoon, his muscular scent enveloped my senses as I clutched onto his shirt, bringing his body closer to mine. I was practically in Eric's lap. But he kept his hands firmly around me in a non sexual way. It felt good; his hold on me and warmth of his body was amazingly soothing.

My little episode brought the good Doctor to disturb this little session between me and Eric. I was not happy, neither was Eric if the growl coming from him was any indication.

Quinn cleared his throat, finally with some authority in his voice he spoke up, his voice was dead and the warmth had gone. I just met this man and I couldn't help but dislike him already.

"Mr and Mrs Northman." He repeated. Before I could deny it Eric spoke out and I was flabbergasted.

"Yes _Doctor_?" he was clearly mocking him and he knew it.

I was transfixed by Eric's face; my forehead was an inch away from his jaw, his face was stony and he was frowning, I was very tempted to reach out and touch his temple with my fingers just to get it to smooth out. But I held back from doing anything more. I just stared at him, aghast and my body stiffened under his touch.

How could he lie like that! I was ninety nine percent sure I _did not _get married and especially not to Eric, if I did I would have certainly remembered it.

Eric looked at me for a brief second. He leaned in and kissed the top of my head and buried his face in my mussed hair and inhaled deeply. My entire body trembled involuntarily from this simple act which created a blazing fire in my heart. The images in my mind were not for the faint hearted. Suddenly I wanted him to inhale somewhere else entirely.

The nurse spoke up before Dr Quinn could speak again.

"Oh doctor! They've had a tough day, would you please tell them what's in the report, let them have some privacy! Perhaps?" Dr Quinn's looked grim but did as he was bid.

Quinn glared at the nurse then picked up his report and studied it for a moment. I was scared enough about the report as it was now I was even more scared about how this thing was playing out.

Quinn's studied the chart carefully for a few minutes. He massaged his temples with his hand, "you are a very lucky, there's no concussion and no head trauma. I do suggest you stay here overnight so we can keep an eye on you."

"I do suggest that you leave we have a strict policy about visitors after hours." I repeated my words once again, "I want him here."

"Mrs. Northman I know you had a hard day today but I do have to follow some rules here." He explained, Eric scowled and the two men glared at each other.

"I want him here." I clutched on to Eric's shirt for dear life.

Eric held on to me reassuringly. My head was telling me this was wrong but I just didn't seem to listen. Quinn looked disturbed by my action, his feture turned darn as he turned to leave.

"Fine. I guess he can stay. As it seems he is your husband." He said through his greeted teeth and left.

"Don't mind him." the nurse said apologetically. "He liked you very much and he has a tendency to … well never mind little old me. I'll leave you two alone. I am sure Mr. Northman and you have a lot of catching up to do. Take care." She said with a sly grin. She was at the door when she turned around to face us again. She looked at Eric as she said "You are a lucky man." Eric nodding his head and heat rushed to my face. Before closing the door she paused looking at both of us she said, "Don't tire her out now." She winked at Eric then closed the door behind her with a click, I could hear her giggling as she walked down the corridor.

There was a long awkward silence.

It was just me Eric and a big elephant in the room. I could hear my heart thumping like a drum, Eric's heart was pounding really loud and fast under my hand, which was placed on his chest. I was still tucked in his side, I knew I needed to let go of his warmth and ask him what just happened. Once again I couldn't form a word.

I felt like crying. I had no idea of what had just happened. But here I was feeling securely tucked in Eric's arms in a hospital bed, who happens to be a _complete_ stranger.

Why had Dr Quinn called me Mrs. Northman and why hadn't Eric said anything. He'd just accepted it with a _yes_..I was confused and unhappy by this turn of events.

I tried to move from his embrace, seeing me flinch he let go of my body but one of his hands was still intertwined with mine. He looked troubled by the way our hands curled round each other. We didn't speak for a long time. The silence was intimidating. I was about to ask him why Quinn called me his wife. Thank heavens he spoke up first.

"Sookie, I didn't know your name when I got you here." I looked at him.

"I didn't know you." Ouch that hurt. My expression must have given me away he started talking again, "Sookie I .. I .. really liked how you kissed me in the…." My eyes bugged out as he said this. I was mortified. Of all things possible he had to bring it up now! Hadn't I embarrassed myself enough, he had to rub it in!

"I meant…I….I…Fuck" I looked up at him somewhat scared, I tried to scoot away from him. He stood up from the bed creating a good amount of distance between us.

"Sookie" he paused. I didn't know what to say right this minute as nothing was coming out of me anyway. He took in a deep breath making me look at him

"I am sorry if I scared you." He looked downcast and unhappy. His hands were shoved inside his trouser pockets and he was studying his shoes intently. He looked like a little boy and my heart sank.

I was trying to get my head around this whole thing. I cleared my thoughts; he put my name on because he didn't know my name, but why on earth did he have to put my name as Mrs. Northman? His wife!

Maybe it wasn't such a big deal, but I think I would like to get to know the man I am married to.

I think I am finally becoming delusional. I reminded myself sternly 'I am NOT married to Eric Northman and I am definitely NOT Mrs. Northman.' _No matter how much I liked the sound of it_. I chided myself mentally and forced my brain to work. I tucked my lose hair behind my ears and I looked over at him. There he stood in all his glorious height just the way I remembered. But he doesn't remember me.

"Do you really not remember?" I asked. At least something came out of my lips, not the ideal question for this situation but still something. He finally looked at me frowning a little.

"Sookie." He gathered his thoughts quickly, "I have hard time expressing myself when I'm stressed out." He was paused as if he were trying to find the right words. "So you have to understand if I start to stutter or ramble." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded my head I kept my eyes on him; he took an unnecessary breath as he started again.

"I've met you before but I am not sure where." He looked guilty as he said this.

"Seven years ago in college" I said. There was a long silence.

He sat beside me on the bed and took my hand in his and kissed the knuckles making me shiver all over. I looked deep into his eyes.

"I am sorry I don't remember you." He didn't look away now. "But I would like to remember you Sookie." I couldn't help but snicker, he frowned.

"Eric, I don't think you will ever forget me now." His eyebrows shot up in question. "If you forget all this drama, I can honestly say you have very bad memory." He smirked at me.

"Oh! I'll remember you alright." A grin spread out in his face making it hard for me to breath. "Sookie Stackhouse." He leaned in very close; our lips were so close now. "Not because of this drama either." His warm breath on my neck was giving me goose bumps all over.

"You are one hell of a kisser."

I gasped at his words. He took that precious moment to press his lips to mine. My parted lips gave him access to my mouth. His tongue sneaked in making me moan in delight. I fisted his hair with both hands pulling him closer.

Suddenly I was on my back and he was on top of me. His hands supported most of his weight. I thought my boldness has finally left and thanked god for letting him take the lead but my boldness didn't seem to leave me when it came to this man. I hitched my right leg to his hip pulling him down between my legs. He gasped at my action. I needed to ask something that was the last thing I remember when I felt his hands in my thigh as his merciless lips kept attacking mine. He left my lips going towards my neck and jaw. I was breathing through my mouth. I was on fire for him, we weren't close enough, my hands sneaked down between us feeling his hard member through his pants. He growled at my action, pulling out my hands he pinned them down above my head. His blue eyes were completely dark. We were both panting staring at each other grinding each other.

His lips were swollen from our kisses making me bite down the huge smile that spread my lips.

"Sookie, we need to talk." Eric said, breaking this perfect moment.

**

* * *

A/N:** If any readers for my story Dark Until Dead is still out there. I am extremely sorry for not updating that.

Night night kittens.

Naked Viking size hugs to all my readers.

I am heading to my comfy bed.

_**purrrr**_


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: NOT mine.**

**A/N: **AND everyone we have reached 100 reviews!

I am literally going happy in my pants.

wooooot

Umhhh.. well I have a date with operation theater this month.

_Woohoo_!

Getting my appendix out.

Oh the fun!

So I _is_ on a writing spree cause I got this weird vibe that I'll go into the fade, so just need to write more, so you guys will remember me.

Seriously though this is so not my year.

And with lighter notes let's just enjoy the chapter, shall we?

**

* * *

Previously on Time After Time**

Suddenly I was on my back and he was on top of me. His hands supported most of his weight. I thought my boldness has finally left and thanked god for letting him take the lead but my boldness didn't seem to leave me when it came to this man. I hitched my right leg to his hip pulling him down between my legs. He gasped at my action. I needed to ask something that was the last thing I remember when I felt his hands in my thigh as his merciless lips kept attacking mine. He left my lips going towards my neck and jaw. I was breathing through my mouth. I was on fire for him, we weren't close enough, my hands sneaked down between us feeling his hard member through his pants. He growled at my action, pulling out my hands he pinned them down above my head. His blue eyes were completely dark. We were both panting staring at each other grinding each other.

His lips were swollen from our kisses making me bite down the huge smile that spread my lips.

"Sookie, we need to talk." Eric said, breaking this perfect moment.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

The phone was ringing at the other end of the line. The fucker still wasn't picking it up. I was furious, practically seeing red.

And it kept on ringing.

We were supposed to open a new firm in this building, which is certainly not ready for any kind of workplace.

What was Niall thinking? Maybe he wasn't actually thinking at all, thanks to Claude. It's just beyond me how can someone like Claude be related to Niall or Claudine for that matter. I am going to kill him, just simply strangle him. I have been here for the last hour or so with this catastrophe, and he isn't even answering the damn phone. Finally his highness picked it up with a groggy voice.

"This better be important." Great. He has the balls to threaten.

Just fucking great.

"Yes Claude. It is _very_ important."

I was restraining myself on the phone; if he was here I would have been thrown in jail for murdering him.

"Eric? What the fuck? It's 10 in the morning. What are you doing up so early?"

"Claude. Some of us work in the morning. And today is one of those mornings where I, no, no _we_ were suppose to open up the new office."

I had no idea why on earth Niall thought Claude would be the right person to hunt down office space. He barely had enough time to look away from himself in the mirror to notice anything else. I left for a month and came back to a disaster. We needed an office pronto, but to set it up in a building which is still under construction was breaking too many health and safety regulations.

"Yes, the new office? Don't you think it's divine?"

"_Divine?_ I'll give you divine. You fucking ass! Niall asked _you_, to pick a temporary place, not some _deathtrap_ to get us all killed in." I was fuming now.

Fucking Claude!

"It's a brand new office Eric. Deal with it. If I remember it right Niall asked _me_ to pick the space and he wasn't complaining when I picked it."

What? He didn't complain? Wait a minute…

"Claude? Did by any chance you took Niall to look over the place?"

"I told him how it looked, and he didn't need to see."

I should have known.

Niall was a hard ass when it came to business but he's just a puddle of mush when it came to his family, especially with the twins. Claude might be a looker but sure as hell empty in the brain department. I hope we can get out of the deal; this place is in no way to be considered as a working office.

"Claude? I am hanging up and calling Niall, let us all pray for your sake that we can still get back the money you paid to lease this place."

"UH…"

"What now? God please tell me you read the papers before signing?"

"What do you think I am? Of course I read them. They said we had it for a year and that if the space is to not our liking the due payment _wouldn't be refunded._"

"WHAT?" My voice was high-pitched. Oh great. Just fan-fucking-tastic.

This is going to be fun!

I cursed some more and told him to stay on the phone while I called Mr. Cataliades.

Niall asked me to ensure the set up of this new office, as the old one was being renovated. And the whole thing was quite messed up. I was scrolling through my phone to find Mr. Cataliades' number when I heard something. I spun around to see a blond standing at the door. She was standing across the room from me, the sunlight were peering through the glass window making it impossible for me to see her face. I took some quick steps towards her.

Then I was face to face with a very beautiful blond woman. She seemed to be in shock after seeing me. Maybe I slept with her, I pondered the idea but dismissed it, and I would have definitely remembered bedding her.

She was standing only a couple of inches away from me.

Her eyes were wide; I think we were mirroring each other's facial expression at this point. The migraines were back, I was completely stressed out with everything in the office and this woman whose name I didn't even know started a fire in my body.

My eyes were fixed on her features, her hands moved unwillingly towards me. That's when I saw the loose board coming down from the ceiling. I was horrified; I was mentally cursing Claude for this place once again, and shot my hands out to pull her away. Everything was moving in slow-motion, I felt like I was in a movie where I was able to notice every single detail. I was distracted by the contact of her fingers in my jaw line, opening up a massive amount of new found feelings.

My head was screaming at me to pull her away, keep her safe, I was about to pull her away from there, and I was late, and she ended up taking a blow to the head. Her eyes closed and she was about to collapsed to the ground, but this time I was fast enough to catch her from the fall.

She lay limp in my arms, I was cursing under my breath in languages people barely knew. I carried her to one of the chairs near me, and called 911. They said they'll be here in less than 10 minutes, and asked me to try to wake her. It didn't hit her too hard it just made her lose consciousness. But I knew well enough that taking any kind of blow to the head wasn't a good thing. Instinct kicked in, and I started checking her for other injuries while trying to wake her.

I didn't know this woman; didn't know her name, she is here for some obvious reason which I don't know... just brilliant. 'What am I suppose to do here?' I was wondering. She stirred a little, my heart jumped up to my chest, trying to burst out. I took in some air, filling my lungs as I calmed myself, she was moving again. I was relieved to see her wake up, and just maybe I could convince her not to sue the company for this accident. I knew I was being a prick worrying about her suing the company while she had a near fatal injury. But I had to watch out for what's mine. I believe I wouldn't feel bad if she sued Claude for his lack of mind; in fact I'll help her out, be a witness, and collect evidence of how he didn't have a single brain cell with which to think.

Her eyes fluttered once, twice, and then groggily opened her eyes; once again I was captivated by her brilliant blues. She looked up to see me staring back at her, and a smile graced her face. Her smile got wider and her fingers were travelling up my arm to my shoulder, then my neck and started to pull me closer. I was confused but mostly concerned. As soon as her fingers touched me, I felt a spark run through my body. Her small fingers started to make soothing patterns on my temple. My eyebrows shot up involuntarily and then she started to sit up, before I could protest she cupped my face with her delicate hands and brought my face closer. Her warm breath against my face felt like she was torturing me, testing me. Her forehead rested against mine, our lips only mere inches away from each other. She sighed as if this was the right thing to do.

Fuck it. It felt right to me too. But no way in hell I'd take advantage of a woman in this kind of situation. She was hurt and she isn't thinking right I told myself. Maybe she had someone, a boyfriend, a fiancé, maybe even a husband and kids. My hands tightened around her at the mere thought of her being someone else's. I couldn't let it happen. She is mine. Cursing myself, I was about pull away from her when a smile graced her face, making me motionless.

She backed away from me; I was missing the warmth of her delicate tiny hands, her forehead against mine and body heat which was causing my blood to rush in more southern region of my body. I frowned losing the contact; she giggled and started biting down that full bottom lip.

Her ripe lips looked mouthwatering; I had the sudden urge to pull it away from her teeth before she gnawed at it more.

She started to come closer, curiosity got the best of me and this time not wanting to disappoint her, I scooted closer meeting her halfway.

She started placing small kisses on my temple nuzzling quite a bit. She started to move down to my jaw, kissing along the way, giving my skin a little tug with her teeth.

Fuck. I wanted to throw her on the floor and fuck her brains out. This was fucking slow torture. And she didn't even come close to my lips the entire time. My breaths were coming out in little pants.

Her lips were soft, gentle, and sublime, not touching mine completely but simply brushing against my rough ones, I still held back. But my breathing sped up. And finally I received her full lips, they were exquisite. She kissed me like we were lovers, like we had done this thousand times, I could feel something within me grow, other than my dick.

She threaded her hands through my hair and pulled me even closer, my hands around her waist tightened and I scooted closer to her. Her body was sending all kinds of sparks through my body, I craved more. I felt her tongue tracing my bottom lip, I was only too happy to comply. Parting my lips I felt her tongue against mine. She tasted sweet, divine, like a little piece of heaven.

I wanted to feel those delicious dips of her curves, lick every single inch of her, bury myself deep within her, but didn't. My hands rested gently on her lower back and her neck keeping her steady. Her hands loosened a little from my hair and started to let go. The loss of her lips was painful, I wanted nothing more than to bring her close and keep her lips attached to mine. But I was grateful that she kept the body contact between us.

She looked at me through those thick lashes, her lips swollen from the passionate moment we both shared; her breathing was as ragged as mine. Biting down on her lips, her eyes started to travel down my torso. I could faintly make out the desire that filled her blue eyes. My bulge was straining against my pants right now. She was breathing hard, looking at my crotch, shifting a little in her seat, rubbing her legs together. I almost lost it right that minute. I wanted nothing more than to throw her down and have passionate, primal sex with her. And I would have too, if it wasn't for the throat clearings. I didn't even look before my hands brought her closer protectively.

Her face screwed up pain and all of a sudden she looked disoriented. Her eyes looked fanatic; she covered her beautiful face with her hands as she started to say something. The only words I could make out were 'Oh God.'

My hands went to my eyes just to clear this mess up, I knew she would regret this when she came back to her senses but fuck it, I did not expect her to react this way. Her pleading voice became lower as she sunk in the chair, still covering her face. I had to get her some medical help before she passed out again that was the most important thing to me now.

I gently tugged on her hands so she will let go of her face, but she wouldn't let go. I wanted to call her by her name, which I didn't know. Taking a deep breath I said, "Miss?" with an uncertain voice. I chided myself mentally for calling her that.

But that did it; she removed her hands from her face and looked at me through those magnificent blue eyes. She was such a beautiful creature and she was the only thing that mattered. Every other feeling might wanted to boil through me was overpowered by my concern for her.

She tried to look at the people standing around then her face screwed up in pain, eyes rolled to the back of her head as she blacked out once more in my arms.

The paramedics rushed to her side tending to her needs, I was shoved aside and I felt useless that I couldn't help her. Running my hands through my hair in frustration I looked away. Within minutes she was on a stretcher being carried away. One of the paramedics was asking me something, but my eyes were fixed on the blonds' limp body. Soon she disappeared through the door and panic raced through out me, I wasn't going to let her out of my sight, that was the only thought that crossed my mind and I took off running after her.

They were lifting her to the ambulance when I caught up to them. I followed them in my Audi. Soon I was in front of the hospital following the paramedics and her. They told me to wait out in the waiting room while they took her to ER. Sitting in a chair I buried my face in my hands as I sunk towards my knees.

'Sir!' I looked up to see a nurse standing in front of me.

"Are you related to the patient that you came in with?

I just looked at her frowning and grinding my teeth.

"We're sorry sir, but if you are not we'll have to ask you to leave."

The next words out of my lips were unexpected.

"She is my wife."

She looked at me as though she knew I was lying. Shaking her head she handed me a paper.

"You'll need to fill these out" and started walking away.

I looked at the paper. It was a basic admission form requiring her name - which I didn't know, her family - still didn't know, her address - didn't know, immediate relative - didn't know. I just didn't know what the fuck I was doing.

I just should have said I didn't know her at all and got it over with.

Taking in a deep breath I started to fill them out. Immediate relative - I put on Claude's name, address - mine, family - Claudine, her name Mrs. Northman.

The thought of her being Mrs. Northman stirred something in me. Giving the papers to the nurse I waited in the hall, I was too jumpy to seat down.

After almost an hour or so I met the doctor who was tending her. She was a very small woman.

"Mr. Northman?" she called out with a strong, firm voice letting me knows not to mess with her. I nodded.

"Your wife is doing okay, the blow wasn't so hard, no head injury, no trauma, she should be okay but she might have some pain so we'll give her some pain medication and we'll be keeping her overnight for observation."

I sighed in relief, at least she was okay. Then the doctor started walking away.

"Doctor?"

She whipped her head towards my direction.

"Thanks. Doctor..." her face softened a little and gave a soft smile.

"Ludwig. Follow me Mr. Northman."

I followed her to a room. And there she was lying on a hospital bed looking lifeless. I felt a pang in my chest seeing her like this.

"She should wake up in a couple of hours; do you want to wait inside?"

I nodded; opening the door she let me in and checked on the monitor's that were wired to her fragile body.

"She is fine." With that she closed the door behind her, leaving me with the blond beauty.

There was a chair in the room across from her bed. Taking off my suit jacket, I rolled my shirt sleeves up and got comfortable in my seat. I sat there across the room from her, even though all I wanted to do was get up and stay close to her. I sat there for hours, staring at her flawless features. She was entirely too beautiful. It was dark outside and it was definitely late, I was feeling a little hungry as well.

She started to stir and then her eyes opened a little, she looked around the room until her eyes settled on me. Suddenly the monitors were going frantic with the beeping. I stood up taking a few strides and I was standing in front of her. She looked nervous, crazed, scared. I didn't want her to be scared of me. No, definitely did not want her to be scared.

I put my hands on top of hers, generating a tingling sensation. It affected her breathing, her heart rate was off the chart and I was sure the nurse and doctors would rush in and throw me out. But it actually made me smile that my presence could cause her heart rate to go like this. She followed my gaze to the monitor that was attached to her; she blushed a bright red, noticing it was her doing. She was shying away biting her lips again. I internally groaned. It was going to be hard staying around her. I wanted to say something, anything at all. Opening and closing my mouth like a fish, I pressed my lips together, not wanting to make more a fool out of myself than I already have.

"Oh god, you are real!" she looked horrified as she said this. I felt a little pang in my chest again. But I tried to smile. Her face had so many emotions running across it, I didn't even know what to make out of half of it. At last she looked as if she remembered something good as her face softened, then turned a deep red. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. She just looked at me with those big doe eyes. I removed my hands from hers and turned towards the chair.

Picking up my jacket I looked at her, she looked sad, vulnerable and so breakable. I could see her eyes getting a little glassy, but then she looked away, not letting me see her eyes. I just had to see those eyes, just couldn't let her shut off like that. I came closer to her. She was looking at her hands not looking up at all. I was tempted to hold her hand again but didn't. I shoved my hands inside my pockets and stood there all nervous, not knowing what to do. But I had to say something before she shied away from me.

"I am Eric Northman." Well, name was probably a good start.

She snapped her head up, looking at me with wide eyes. I guess she was still having hard time believing I was still here or that I was real!

"Uhmmm... S..Sookie… Sookie Stackhouse." She stuttered a bit.

So her name is Sookie, at last I had a name. All of a sudden I wanted know how it sounded from my own lips. I repeated her name couple of times. And it sounded good from my lips, images of her under me, on top of me, appeared in my mind, I could clearly see myself panting her name while I buried myself deep within her. She looked at me while biting those luscious lips. I was going to tell her to stop biting her lips before I did something but still held myself back.

I needed to go and get something to eat for me and maybe something for her too. Hospital food sucks but I felt like she needed something to eat before she fainted from hunger.

"Sookie, I need to go." I cursed myself immediately, that's not how I wanted to say this. She looked down to her hands again shutting me off.

"I am really hungry I am going to grab something to eat and come back. Do you want something?" I placed my hand on top of hers reassuringly. Again sparks shot out my through my entire body. I wanted so much right now, she was a complete stranger, I wanted her more than anything and it wasn't just physically, which scared the hell out of me. It's been a long time since I wanted anyone like this. I removed my hands from hers, making a fist, trying to ease off these new feelings I was having. Then I moved to get out of the room. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked to the door. I stopped and turned towards her. She was looking vulnerable, scared, and fragile; like she was sure I would leave her here. I wanted nothing more than to reach for her, keep her safe, ease off her worries.

"I am going to come back here. Don't worry."

With another smile I left the room to get some food for us. There were vending machines here, I debated the idea then decided against it. I was out of the hospital with Sookie still fresh in my mind. She was someone I could see myself with; maybe have a life with her even couple of kids. I chuckled at the idea, here I knew next to nothing about a girl other than her name and thinking about a future, kids. There was a little Chinese restaurant right beside the hospital. I picked up some fried rice and chicken and headed back to the hospital.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I..." I stopped by the sight in front of me. A big bald guy who seemed to be a doctor and a nurse were by her bed. I stopped breathing all together. Was something wrong?

"And you are?" the bald guy spoke up and I hated him instantly.

"He is here for her." the elderly nurse said with a soft smile. I smirked.

"You know this isn't visiting hour?" he was being an ass and I wanted to punch him even though I do not believe in physical violence.

"I want him here". That's when Sookie spoke up, putting a cork in the bald guys mouth. Making me stand just a little bit taller. I went to her side, holding her hand once again and this time not fighting the electricity that flowed between us.

I started to make small circles on the back of her hand, trying to calm her down. Sookie sighed which brought a bigger smile in my face. She was not opposed to my touch then.

We were brought to reality once again by some giggling and throat clearings. The guy was shooting daggers at me; if it was possible I would have been turned into ashes by now. But it spurred me on to hold onto Sookie a bit tighter, my hands went to her waist bringing her closer to me. Letting him know she was mine and mine alone.

"You still haven't answered me, you are?" he asked.

"Eric, Eric Northman."

His eyes went dark, it seem to heat a nerve in him. He looked down, frowning at the chart. Then he asked, "Mrs. Northman?"

OH FUCK MY LIFE.

I did not want her finding out like this, even though I couldn't help the smirk that took in my lips looking at the bald guy.

Sookie started shaking a little, but I tightened my hold around her letting her know I was there and wishing like hell she wouldn't snap. She clutched onto my shirt, bringing me closer to her tiny frame. The closeness was doing awfully weird things to other parts of my body, but I kept my hands firmly around her.

Disturbing us yet again, his guy was getting on my nerves. I growled at the intrusion.

He spoke up, "Mr. and Mrs. Northman." He repeated. Before Sookie could deny it I spoke up.

"Yes _Doctor_?" I could feel Sookie's eyes on me. I looked at her she was confused, nervous and maybe a little bit scared. Leaning in I kissed the top of her head and buried my face in her hair. Inhaling deeply I almost lost it. Her body was a trembling; I just wanted her not scared of me.  
The nurse spoke up before this pathetic excuse of a Doctor could speak up.

"Oh Doctor! They've had a tough day, would you please tell them what's in the report, let them have some privacy, perhaps!" He looked grim but did as he was bid.

Glaring at the nurse, he picked up his report and studied it longer than usual. I could hear Sookie's heart going on a high beat. At last he said,

"You are very lucky; there are is no concussion and no head trauma. I do suggest you stay here overnight so we can keep an eye on you."

"I do suggest that you leave, we have a strict policy about visitors after hours." Before I could protest Sookie spoke up once again, "I want him here."

"Mrs. Northman I know you had a hard day today but I do have to follow some rules here." He explained, I was furious and wanted to kill him with my bare hands.

"I want him here." Sookie clutched on to my shirt, I wasn't leaving so I held on to her reassuringly.

He turned to leave,

"Fine. I guess he can stay. As it seems he is your husband." He said through his gritted teeth and left.

Fucker! Of course I could stay; he was just trying to get me out of here.

"Don't mind him." the nurse said apologetically. "He liked you very much and he has a tendency to … well never mind little old me. I'll leave you two alone. I am sure Mr. Northman and you have a lot of catching up to do. Take care." She said with a sly grin.

She was at the door when she turned around to face us again. She looked at me and said "You are a lucky man." I nodded, I definitely was. Before closing the door she paused one more time looking at both of us she said, "Don't tire her out now." She winked at me then closed the door behind her with a click; I could hear her giggling as she walked down the corridor. Oh, the things I wanted to do to Sookie would definitely tire here out, but those could wait.

Both of our heart thumping rhythmically, my heart was responding to her touch. She was still tucked in my side, I wasn't ready to let go I didn't want to let her go.  
Her tiny frame leaned against me as I tried soothing her. She was so small against me; I looked at her shaking body, lush pink lips parting now and again breathing in the air. I saw her kneeling in front of me ready to take me in between those beautiful lips.

She tried to move from my embrace, I removed my hand from her waist but one of my hands was still intertwined with hers. Our hands molded perfectly with each other. They were perfect; it felt like she was curved for me. Before she misunderstood the situation I spoke up,  
"Sookie, I didn't know your name when I got you here." I paused.

"I didn't know you." she seemed to be in pain by my statement so before it meant something else I started talking again,

"Sookie I ... I ... really liked how you kissed me in the…." her eyes bugged out she looked mortified. Shit! Did not want to bring that up now.

"I meant…I….I…Fuck" she looked scared and tried to scoot away. I stood up from the bed, creating a good amount of distance between us.

I was really screwing it up.

"Sookie" I paused taking in deep breath.

"I am sorry if I scared you." I looked down at my shoes. My hands were shoved inside my pants pockets. I was feeling stupid, maybe I should have left. It would have been the best for the both of us.

"Do you really not remember?" Sookie asked. My face fell. I did meet her before then! I would never forget her I knew that, she was just unforgettable but I still could not remember where I met her.

"Sookie." I gathered my thoughts, "I have hard time expressing myself when I'm stressed out." I took some time to gather my words and this time used them correctly. "So you have to understand if I start to stutter or ramble." I was pleading with her to understand. She nodded her head and after taking another unnecessary breath I started again.

"I've met you before but I am not sure where."

"Seven years ago in college" she said. We met in Stockholm! And I didn't remember? I cursed myself for this idiocy.

I sat beside me on the bed and took Sookie's hand in mine, kissing the knuckles, feeling the shiver running down her body. She looked up.

"I am sorry I don't remember you." I couldn't look away anymore. "But I would like to remember you Sookie." She snickered, and I frowned. What was so funny!

"Eric, I don't think you will ever forget me now." My eyebrows shot up well, of course I won't.

"If you forget all this drama, I can honestly say you have very bad memory." I smirked.

"Oh! I'll remember you alright." A grin spread across my face and this time I was letting her see the real Eric Northman. "Sookie Stackhouse." I leaned in closer to her lips. "Not because of this drama either." Goosebumps ran over her hand.

"You are one hell of a kisser."

She gasped at my words. And I took that precious moment to press my lips to hers. Her parted lips gave me access to her sweet mouth. My tongue sneaked in making her moan. I felt her fisting my hair with both hands pulling me closer.

Again not going the way I planned.

Not caring for the rational side of me I pushed her to the bed so I was lying on top of her.  
Supporting the weight of my body in my hands I looked at her. She was a complete enigma, lighting a fire in me. She hitched her leg to my hip, bringing me down between her legs.

I needed to stop, but this felt so goddamn right. My body had a mind of its own. My hands sneaked in between her thighs as I busied my lips with hers. Feeling the warm wetness of her center made me gasp. I was savoring every inch of her. Leaving her lips I went towards her neck and jaw. Both of our breathing was ragged.

Her hands started feeling my torso and traveled down between us, feeling my hard cock through my pants. I was gonna lose it, I growled at her action and pulled her hands out and pinned them down above her head. Her eyes looked disappointed. But we were still grinding against each other.

She smiled at me as we continued to dry hump each other.

Finally my rational mind kicked in,

"Sookie, we need to talk." I said, breaking this perfect moment.

"Later." she attacked my lips once again.

I wanted to rip off the hospital gown she wore and bury myself in her, and if I didn't stop I was sure to the very same thing.

"Sookie, I need you ... to...uhhh... stop. We really need to talk."

She let go of my body but her thighs still touched mine.

"Trust me; I want to continue this more than anything." I nipped at her earlobe making her arch against me.

"But I don't want you to regret your decision." I removed my body from hers.

"Will you leave now?" Sookie asked finally sitting up and straightening her skimpy gown.

"If you want me to." I shoved my hands yet again in my pants pockets.

"I don't." it was merely a whisper but I heard her.

"Okay." I leaned in towards her, giving her temple a quick kiss. I made my way to the chair, across the room from her. I watched her getting under the covers as I took off my jacket and loosed my tie as I sat down in the chair.

We simply looked at each other, not even talking, just looking at each other. She was facing me and I looked at her. Sometimes sharing a smile or smirk at the effect we were having on each other. Finally I was caught up with sleep. Darkness surrounded me and I started seeing the same nightmare again.

**

* * *

A/N: **Special thanks to **Claudine43** who said she will spank my ass if I didn't write an EPOV. And I was intending on going with another SPOV. But thanks to my godmother's spanking I had to write this.

And of course **BookLover62** who gave this a very good look over made some great suggestions for which I am grateful. Without her this would have stayed in the abyss. Thank you love.

Now we all know what to do to make me happy in my pants

_Push that cute little button_

And True Blood this Sunday

I am going all sqeeeeee over the promos

Franklin Mott you fuxhawt VILF

I would jump your bone any day

At least he'll flip my whole body around and not just my head.

That was creepy

AND

"Turns out he is not who I was looking for"

Going more sqeeeeeee

NOW

I is heading to bed,

Not sleeping

_**purrrrr**_


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to CH but this story is mine.**

* * *

**Previously on Time After Time**

"Will you leave now?" Sookie asked finally sitting up and straightening her skimpy gown.

"If you want me to." I shoved my hands yet again in my pants pockets.

"I don't." it was merely a whisper but I heard her.

"Okay." I leaned in towards her, giving her temple a quick kiss. I made my way to the chair, across the room from her. I watched her getting under the covers as I took off my jacket and loosed my tie as I sat down in the chair.

We simply looked at each other, not even talking, just looking at each other. She was facing me and I looked at her. Sometimes sharing a smile or smirk at the effect we were having on each other. Finally I was caught up with sleep. Darkness surrounded me and I started seeing the same nightmare again.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**SPOV**

I could not believe I just did that. I searched his face for any kind of regret but there was none. He looked like he was in deep thought as he took off his black jacket, loosening his tie, folding up his shirt sleeves and sitting down on the chair that was at the other end of the room.

He really is a very handsome man.

I try to remember him when I had seen him first, how he used to look. But for some reason, the picture I have of him in my mind doesn't match the man sitting in front of me. I can't seem to reconcile the two of them. They seem like two entirely. different people 'Maybe it's the hair', I tell myself. Eric is all lean muscle, not the body builder kind, he was more raw and male than anything I have ever seen, and it turned me on to a whole new level.

We watched each other in the dimly lit room. I couldn't help but smile every time our eyes caught each other's. He smiled back every time. He leaned back in the chair trying to get comfortable. He stretched his long legs on the floor shifting one leg to the other and finally stopped his shifting and as my eyes travel upwards I see him sleeping, finally.

I couldn't close my eyes anymore, so I just watched him sleep.

I could have offered him the bed along with my body like I did only half an hour ago. I am just flabbergasted by the reaction he gets out of me. I was throwing myself at him, grinding against a stranger and kissing him more passionately than I ever done before.

I have been a good girl; I had never broken a curfew, never been so bold. Now I was feeling like a stranger to myself. Reality had broken in; Eric had been a stranger, back in college. Even now. He could be a serial killer.

But the bottom line is since I acted like an idiot, how could he ever take me seriously? I would always be that girl who jumped him on first sight, I was disgusted with myself.  
As the fogginess cleared out I started thinking like my old self.  
What had I done?

I hid my face in my pillow and screamed in frustration. 'that was soo stupid.' I screamed again.

Looking at Eric I felt something clutch at the pit of my stomach. I told myself I would not be ruled by my emotions!,. I needed a phone and needed to call Jason so he could pick me up. I was back in New York to help my brother and his wife, but instead of that I was making more trouble for them.

I sat up thinking this through. Jason was the only one I could call and I would make it up to him. I started to look around in the dim light to see a land line was there, but there was only an intercom to the nurse's station. I got off my bed, even though the IV had already been taken out I was still a bit dizzy.

Getting out of the bed I supported myself by holding on to the rails on my bed. The hospital gown was completely open from the back and I didn't have my underwear on, that led me to think what had just happened in this bed with Eric. God we simply dry humped each other!

Thinking about his strong sleek body was raising up a heat in me. I felt a bit light headed. Heading for the door I was swaying on my feet, taking cautious steps as I opened the door while clutching my gown from behind. It was not easy, might have been easy if I wasn't feeling faint.

But luck wasn't favoring me now. I lost my footing and landed on my ass. I must have made a noise, I don't remember, I covered my eyes with my hand and tried to will the waterworks away. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt myself being lifted from the floor, I knew who it was. First I felt the bed under me then a soft bed sheet was covering my body. I could feel his eyes on me. I sighed as I felt his hand on my cheek. My eyes popped open meeting his, he looked scared of something.

I scowled myself, of course he was scared. He had to take care of a complete stranger. I am sure he could have left, he must have somewhere he needed to be, but he was here taking care of me.

I just hoped he didn't hate me.

"Sookie" I rubbed my cheek against his hand. He didn't take his hand away but circled my cheek bone with his thumb.

"Do you want me to leave?" I shook my head. He sighed and tried to get his hands away. My hand was on top of his, holding him against my cheek. He didn't remove his hand and stayed still but didn't come any closer.

"Eric?" he looked at me, giving me all his attention. "I need to call someone." He looked at me with a pained expression then nodded. He took out his cell letting me have his phone he left the room giving me some privacy. It rang once, twice and at the fourth ring Jason answered the phone with a groggy voice.

"Hey Jason!"

"Sook" he sounded sleepy and I absolutely hated the idea of telling him about being at hospital.

"Umhh Jason … uhmm." I heard Jason murmuring something to Crystal and some rustling. I faintly heard, Crystal asking who it was and Jason telling her to go back to sleep. I hated being the damsel in distress and I knew I didn't want to drag my brother here at this hour.

No matter what I said as soon as the words hospital would leave my lips Jason would be here, time be dammed. "Nothing, nothing go back to sleep just wanted to let you know I am back from the office. And had a good day."

"Sook, you sure you ok?"

"Yes now go back to sleep and take care of Crystal."

"I will, I will. But you're OKAY, right?" I couldn't help the smile that cracked into my lips. Reassuring him I was OK I hung up, staring at the phone.

What now? I wondered.

Eric was back in the room with his hands in his pant's pockets trying to look inconspicuous which was impossible for a six foot tall man.

I handed his phone over, fidgeting with the covers as I endured his scrutiny. "You were leaving." He stated as a matter of fact.

"I wanted to make that call." I tell him. He nods and goes back to the chair picking up his suit. "I'll leave if you don't want me here." He says solemnly.

If he only knew how much I wanted him here.

"Eric." He didn't look at me his emotion completely unreadable.

"I don't do this kind of thing." I blurted out.

"Neither do I." Eric's tone was softer than before.

"Would you stay?" I tried not to be hopeful.

Sookie you have lost your mind. I tell myself. Hurting his feelings was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Sookie." He sighs and sits back in the chair.

The remainder of the night I was out like a light.

Next morning I woke up to bright light glaring through the window. Eric wasn't in the room the chair was empty his jacket was gone.

I guess he left!

I felt a sting of pain at his absence. A new nurse came in to check on me and then a doctor. She was relatively small in size I wasn't sure if she was even four feet tall. She checked my reports and said I was OK for discharge. Before leaving the doctor said. "You have got a nice husband there." I could only nod.

There was the question of that. One of the nurses brought in the clothes that I had worn yesterday. Changing in to my own clothes I felt relieved. I wanted to get home and shower. Just as I was about to leave the room Eric was at the door looking taller than before.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked. I could only nod. I held his hand in mine as I was wheeled out of there. I hated it.

We were out of the hospital and in an Audi. Something felt odd, like I forgot something I was supposed to do, then it hit me - I did not pay the hospital bill.

"OHMYGODOHMYGOD!" I screeched making him halt the car.

"What?" he was worried.

"We have to go back." He was looking panicked now.

"Why? Are you OK? Do you feel sick or something?"

"I didn't pay the bill." He looked puzzled for a second than roared with laughter as he started his car again. We weren't going in the hospital's direction but straight ahead.

* * *

**A/N: **Many many thanks to **treewitch703** for editing this thing.

We are almost at the finish line!

*wipes tears*

sad kitten =(

**_purrrrrrr_**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Except Qhuinn, Rhys and Anna. They are mine. :p  
**

**

* * *

SPOV**

_I now pronounce you husband and wife._

The minister finished the words and as soon as he did, Amelia grabbed Qhuinn's collar and pulled him down for the kiss. The room broke into catcalls and whistles. Eric chuckled and joined the rest of the guests, cheering for the newlyweds. I joined him. As soon as Amelia let go I saw Qhuinn's flushed face, he was grinning at his wife's eagerness. Before Amelia could grab Qhuinn's hand and make a run for the front door he pulled her to him dipping her backwards, he kissed her. We congratulated them by giving another round of applause and more shouts of catcalls.

Rhys buried his face in crook of Eric's neck. He didn't like anything loud. Eric soothed his back murmuring something in his ear like its ok and he had him. Rhys whined a little but didn't look up from Eric's neck. His small body clung on to Eric. Eric smiled tightening his hold on our baby.

We followed the newlyweds for the reception.

Buckling Rhy down, I sat in the front beside Eric. Anna was riding in Jason and Crystal's car. Anna and Jessica were inseparable whenever we got together. Jessica is Jason and Crystal's second baby after Addie. They had named Addie after Grandma Adel. She is almost six and Jessica is three, so is our Anna.

It seemed like forever now. I had moved to New York for my brother and his family almost six years ago, but now I had a life, a family that demanded my undivided attention.

Eric and I had something from the very beginning, I could never deny that. Eric was always there after I started working. Claude's mishap on the office was bigger fiasco than we had expected. We never went back to _that_ office, of course. It turned out not only the place was not safe to work but Claude's payment had never made past the broker to draw up a contract. Eric was pretty pissed at him but he came around. Niall had asked Eric to take care of the Brigant farm, he did. He worked his ass off for the new place; he didn't even hesitate to set up the office in his apartment.

I miss those days now.

Back then, Eric and I would work endless hours. We had turned his home into an office for a few months and Claude was guilty into working with us of course. And as much as I hate to admit it he was a decent lawyer when he wasn't running after dick and balls.

Claude was always hooking up with the wrong kind of guys and getting into troubles, that's until he met Terry.

Terry Bellefleur, was a client of ours. He was fired from his job after his homophobic boss found out about his sexual preference. Claude was especially attentive to this case. He worked night and day and we were always there to help him as well. This case got our farm allot of attention, and loosing was not an option.

Terry never got his job back, he got compensation for losing his job and it was half of the entire company was worth. So it was okay to say we won. After that we found out about the two of them.

Claude and Terry.

Terry was always guarded about his feelings which Claude told me one night after getting his heart broken by Terry. Claude genuinely liked him. But Terry told him he was too old for Claude. Which, of course Claude refused to listen. Terry was ten years older than Claude. But it didn't bother him and he had to work hard to make Terry believe it too.

Terry and Claude had gotten married two years ago in Vermont.

They tried to adopt a baby too. It was very hard for them. Even with the help of best lawyers in the state they hadn't been able to adopt a baby. That's when Claudine offered to be the surrogate mother.

Terry and Claude are now proud parents of Claudia Crane Bellefleur.

I looked back at Eric as he drove. He didn't look the same, neither did I. He had some gray hair and it looked good on him. You really couldn't tell about Eric's age if he didn't wear his glasses. He looked good for his age.

He was relentless on teasing me about our first encounter. He would tease the hell out of me to this day. It was very personal for us and embarrassing for me, no one knew about this, even now. Everyone had thought we started seeing each other after we met at work, which was a lie, technically.

The first few months I practically lived in the office/Eric's home. I would often end up in his couch spending the night there.

We would make out in his sofa after our office hours. It lead to touching, groping, pulling and various other kind of _things_.

And then to Anna.

You know how they say condom doesn't always work! We experienced it firsthand.

When I found out I was with Anna, it freaked me out. I didn't know what to do. Then there was Eric. How was I supposed to tell him? First I decided to avoid him but it was impossible then I told him. He, like I knew he would, proposed. And I said no. I never wanted to be married because I was having his baby. I knew he loved me and that was enough. The prospective of getting married having a ring and a paper to announce us as a couple seemed ridiculous gesture to me even though we fought every day in court with those papers for other people.

He tried to convince me we should get married for the baby's sake. I wasn't prepared for marriage but then again I was never prepared for the baby either. I told him how I felt about this.

He stopped.

After Anna everything changed.

Eric wanted to be a part of Anna's life so he moved in with me and Anna. Anna kept us in our toes most of the time. Late night wake up calls from your wailing daughter for a diaper change, feeding, doctor's appointment and so many other things.

Rhys joined us soon after. He is a shy kid. I looked back to my son. His full pink lips and chubby cheeks with golden hair he was an exact image of Eric. Rhy made me want to hold on to him forever, which Eric often regarded that I will have separation issues with my son when he grows up.

Oh he was the one to talk!

Eric was an over protective father with our Anna. She would definitely have trouble having a boy-friend.

Anna was the center of attention in our home. Eric was forced to listen to her even if was in an emergency call. Anna was full of life. Jason always said she looked like me. Eric agreed.

Anna had long curly blond hair. Her eyes were her fathers, there was no denying it. Both my babies had their father's eyes.

Soon we pulled up the hotel for Amelia and Qhuinn's reception. It was packed with different sorts of people. Some were Amelia's theater friends and some were Qhuinn's lawyer friends. Qhuinn had worked with me and Eric from the beginning. He met Amelia after Rhys was born. Amelia apparently had never dated a man that _big_ and his shaved head was a turn on for her. Qhuinn adored Amelia, anyone could tell by the silly grin in his face. He was always so serious with everyone, no one ever got him to crack a smile, but when he was around Amelia he had a constant smile. He was happy. Amelia was crazy about him. He wasn't like the men she usually dated. I couldn't help but teas her when Qhuinn would call. They were totally crazy about each other.

I found the table where we were seated. Rhy sat on my lap looking everywhere curiously. It was the first wedding he had been to and around so many people. He clutched on to my dress with his little hands.

Anna was dancing with Addie in the dance floor then she ran towards our table when she spotted us. Anna came to me giving me a kiss on the cheek she squeezing Rhy's cheeks.

"Hi baby!" she kissed his nose. They reminded me so much of me and Jason when we were kids.

Anna took Eric's hand trying to pull him up from his chair.

"Daddy dance." Eric laughed picking her up in his arms. "Yes pumpkin lets go and dance." Eric had Anna in his arms as they danced to the music.

We left the reception saying goodbye to Amelia and Quinn, wishing them to have fun on their honeymoon. Amelia was really bold and the boldness didn't leave just because she got married, "Oh we will." Quinn looked a little flushed and amused at her comment.

Anna and Rhys were asleep when we got them home.

"Do you regret it?" I didn't know what came over me. We were in the bedroom changing out of the cloths. I always wondered if he regretted not being married.

"Regret what baby?" Eric had taken up calling me in various pet names over the years. I liked them. Allot.

I paused not knowing how to ask this, "Not being married?" I couldn't look at him.

I heard his footsteps coming over, his warm hands lifting my face towards him. His face didn't show any regret.

"Do you?" I shook my head.

"Okay then." He let go of my face heading towards the washroom. I frowned, he hadn't answered the question.

"Eric?" my voice was stern now. Why couldn't he answer?

"Yes Sookie?" he stopped only momentarily taking of his shirt. "Well, do you?" I could see him stiffen a little.

"Truthfully?" he turned back facing me again. "Yes. I do regret it. I don't like the fact that I don't actually have a claim on you, I have two children with you and yet I can't call you mine." His face looked pained.

"I am yours." I moved closer to him. Wanting to reassure him, I pressed my head against his chest wrapping him up in my arms. "I know baby, I just wished I wasn't this _insecure_." Eric moved his hands up and down my spine making me melt into him. My hands tightened around his waist as I nuzzled against his chest. Our touches were soon morphing into something more. "We should change you know." He whispered in my ear. His hands were in my thighs lifting up my dress caressing my outer skin with his hand and the silk material of the dress. "Later." I mumbled.

My hands were beneath his undershirt, my lips not leaving his skin. I kissed my way up from his chest to his neck. The sound he made from the back of his throat was so sexy. I could melt into a puddle of mush right there.

He twined his fingers into my hair pulling me towards his lips. I kissed back. I stood up in my tiptoe so I could get to his height and kiss him a little better. Wrapping my arms around his neck I buried my fingers in his hair. He tasted like wine and vanilla, I moaned as his tongue slip past my lips making me shudder all over.

Eric growled as I hitched my legs and wrapping them around his waist. He was hard and I was doing everything to make him lose control.

His undershirt and my dress were somewhere in the room as we made out in the middle of our bedroom. My bra and panties still in their places, as Eric hands roamed all over my body. I was on fire, I couldn't breathe and he hadn't even taken his pants off. My hands fumbled with the button of his pants, flickering it open.

Eric was completely supporting my weight and I wanted to have him naked and in me. I pushed his pants down without breaking our kiss. It wasn't easy when he wasn't willing to let go of my body. I pushed him back so I could pull away from his grasp. He resisted but I was stubborn.

Standing on my tip toe I gave him a peck on the lips. Then I kissed my way down to his chest then to his navel. He groaned, trying to pull me up. But I wasn't moving. I kissed his hipbone pulling down his underwear. He sprung out, he sighed after being freed.

My hands touched his hard smooth member. He jerked a little in my hand. I pulled a little. I settled down to a steady rhythm of stroking. My hands caressed him softly sometimes a little rough. His head was starting to come out of the foreskin.

He was beautiful.

We had to learn being quite over the years. It wasn't easy. Both, me and Eric were very vocal while we were with each other.

I looked up to see Eric's eyes on me. He was growling low, panting a little. I took him in my mouth not losing the eye contact. He hissed.

My hands grasped onto his buttocks to keep him steady. My tongue flicked to the top of his head trying to find the head, and my hands caressing the rest. He started breathing through his mouth.

I could feel his opening with my tongue and I knew it made him tick. I slip my tongue masterfully at the edge of his cock. Eric hissed through his teeth, his hands are on my head and his fingers twine into my hair.

"Sookie." I knew he was close and I wanted to taste him, desperately. I didn't get to, because I was thrown into the bed in an instant. I bounce up the mattress a little and Eric was hovering over my body. His head buried on the nook of my shoulder, his hands restless. My bra and panties left my body soon. His hands were everywhere and I couldn't stop making mewling noises. Eric chuckled against my skin leaving a wet trail of his hot kisses. Making strategic stop between my breast makings me arch up to his mouth for more.

He didn't stop, he just persuaded down to my hipbone. His hands were keeping my legs apart from clamping down on his head. I bit back the moan as his tongue touches my already wet pussy. My head started spinning or the room was. His tongue always did wicked things to me. His moans were more then I could take. I let out some inherent noises twisting the bed sheets with my hands; I arched up in the bed. I yanked his hair a little rougher than I anticipated. Eric's eyes were wild. He wasn't finish teasing me. He grunted throwing himself on me.

We fumbled around the bed for a good position. Finally I ended up on top of him kissing him softly.

"Sookie?" Eric whined in my ear. I nod lifting my body up and lowering myself on him. We both gasped at the contact. I slid in more taking more of him inside of my body. I kept still letting myself adjust to his girth. Eric's hands gripped my hips urging me to move. Losing my balance a little I fell forward, my breast flattened against Eric's chest. He let out some unfamiliar curses. "Language!" I snapped at him. He mumbled a sorry as he thrust in and out slowly. My hair fanned around our faces, it an intimate position. He thrust started to get too much and I started to move with him. He sets in a steady pace thrusting deeper into my body making me moan.

"Eric." It came out as a moan and I sped up my pace, sliding up and down. Our coupling wasn't a sweet any more. It was frenzied. Eric's hands were on my knees pulling them up the either side of his abdomen as he helped me sit up. His hands kept me steady and in a sitting position. I felt the tip of him hitting something soft and it sets out waves of pleasure. I couldn't breathe, my body tightened around him. Eric let out a whimper thrusting in and out, helping me reach my orgasm.

Eric pulled me down for the most incredible kiss and then I am beneath him as he thrust in couple of more times and we were both cumming together. My nails dug into his back as I bit down his neck, hiding the loud scream that was threatening to let loose.

Eric's movement slowed down, but he kept himself inside me thrusting lazily, moaning against my skin. I was closer to getting another orgasm.

His pace weren't frenzied anymore but his lips are. His lips moved from my neck to my breast. Taking his time teasing me. He bit licked the swell of my breast making me moan. I opened my mouth to scream in frustration, and then Eric's lips cover my lips stopping me from screaming. His tongue thrusts in and out of me.

"Mine." Eric suddenly thrusts harder, lifting my leg up his hip, stretching me, going deeper. I was having tough time breathing; Eric's face pained tears pulling on his eyes. I held onto his head stilling his movement a little, he looked at me, tears threatening to spill. I know that look. I have been accustomed to that look for years. I pull him down for a kiss wrapping my legs around his hips. "Your baby all yours." I whisper against his lips. Eric lets out a grunt as he cumms inside me and I soon follow.

"I am here. I am here baby." I sooth his back as he wraps his arms around me. I keep him in a body embrace with my legs and arms. His shaking finally calmed down. But I didn't let go, neither did he.

Eric slips out of me, pulling me back into his arms. I pull up the covers snuggling against his chest, keeping my arms protectively around his torso. His breathing finally eased up and his grip loosens a bit, I snuggle closer to his body. Trying to protect him from all he had to suffer. I lift my head a little to see his sleeping face, watching him in pain makes me ache for this man even more.

I never thought I would fall for him this bad.

I had the illusion of a completely another man when I was in college. And it wasn't even metaphorically, he was actually another man. To be precise it was Sven, Eric's bother.

We never really talked about college when we started dating. And it was a major shock when Sven dropped by.

Sven remembered me alright. His first reaction to me was a huge grin and almost another grind session. 'Sven' didn't change at all. He still had long hair and that ragged look he had in College. Later I had found out Eric had studied in Sweden while Sven was the one attending college in New Orleans.

Telling Eric about the whole encounter was even more embarrassing and the aftermath was horrible. I hated Sven for showing up. I hated that Eric wasn't the one that I had humped. I hated my body for going on auto pilot.

We didn't talk for months, even with Sven gone.

I actually thought it was end of us. It broke my heart. I felt like staying in bed and never getting up. Sure it was the beginning of our relationship but I really fell for Eric. Not the one I humped shamelessly. The one that took care of me in the hospital teased me and most of all the kindest man I had met.

After a lot of self pity and ice cream session with Amelia and Tara, I pulled myself back and decided if he wanted to end it, well ok. It wasn't like he was the only man out there.

But the thing was, for me he was the only man out there.

I went on dates and always tried to find Eric in them. Some weren't tall enough, some weren't blond enough and they weren't Eric.

One night after a date gone bad, I came home to find Eric leaning against my apartment stairwell. He asked relentless question till I screamed at him, shutting the door at his face. I wasn't going to listen to my hoo-ha anymore. I had to be grown up about things. And that's what I did.

I avoided Eric completely.

He played nasty too. He started going out and making a point on showing up on the same places I did and mostly he brought women who were always throwing themselves at him. I couldn't do it. I gave my resignation. I wanted out. I never wanted to see him again.

I sighed at the thought. If he had accepted it and let me go, our lives might have been different now. That thought was so terrifying. I was glad he didn't accept it.

He had blocked the door after I told him I was leaving the job, not letting me leave. He stood there wanting me to listen. Not even stepping away when I threatened him for sexual harrasment. He just lunched forward trapping me to his desk and kissing me till I stopped struggling. I broke into hysterical sobs. It was horrible. Not the kiss. I hated that I couldn't control my body around Eric. He let go of kneeling down in front of me pouring his heart and he looked so vulnerable. He stayed on the floor and I couldn't move anymore. We stayed in his office for the rest of the day. Talking.

He told me about Thalia.

Eric had met her during college. She was from Greece. And she was the first woman who Eric had fallen for. Thalia and Eric were in love. Eric knew he would marry her. And before he could propose she was gone. She died because of a drunk driver. He was with her in the car. He had gotten away with some broken ribs but Thalia and his unborn baby died. It tore him apart. He learned about Thalia's pregnency, after her death. It was the worst blow of all. He still had nightmares.

I loved him. I knew I loved him. I couldn't help it. But this time we took it slow. We decided to start all over again.

We dated for a month before we had sex, and it was an agonizing wait. Sometimes we spent our time in the office eating dinner or my apartment watching movies. Most nights I would end up in his lap making out.

I couldn't imagine my life without him. I wanted to make him happy.

Maybe marrying him would be a good thing. With that thought I start to dose off.

**EPOV**

I woke up to a smell of coffee and music. I ground on my pillow and pressed a pillow up my head. The mattress shifted from both sides and I knew who it was. I kept my face down and within minutes my room was filled with giggles as I tackled my babies. Anna was three and Rhys was one and a half, they both looked so much like their mother. Both had head full of golden hair, sky blue eyes and the cheeks. Dear gods their pink chubby cheeks made me melt every time. Anna snuggled up against me on my lap as I had Rhys on my arms.

"Dadda." Rhy was still learning to say Daddy properly. I gave him a big smile. His little hands cupped my face "moanin".

I laughed "Morning little man." His smile was bright as ever. Anna nuzzled on my neck gripping on to my neck a little tighter. Anna wanted some of the attention too, "And how are you my pumpkin?"

"I am not pumpkin!" She pulled away frowning pouting her bottom lip. My daughter was just too cute for words.

"You are not?" I let go of her and she launched herself on me knocking me back. I laughed tickling both of them. "So what are you?"

"Princess!" Indeed she was. And as soon as I called her that she snuggled up with me. I pulled Rhys on top of my stomach. He settled down playing with my undershirt. "So, what are you? A pumpkin? A Prince?"

"T REX!" Rhys said happily showing me his toy T Rex.

"VIKING? Like daddy." Anna piped up. Oh my princes always knew what to say. Rhys frowned pouting much like his sister. "T Rex it is." I confirmed, and Rhys was bouncing on my stomach.

"Where is mom?"

"Kitchen." Anna said enthusiastically.

"Ok let's go, kiddos." I put Rhy on my shoulder and cradling Anna on my arms as we head over to their mother.

"Shhh." I tell them to stay quiet as we enter the kitchen.

Tip toeing, we get closer to her, she moves around the in her housecoat like most morning. She is absolutely breathtaking. Even after six years I cannot get enough of this brilliant woman.

Sookie.

Rhy breaks the silence by screaming our presence.

"MOMMYYYYY!"

Sookie turns to us, smiling brightly as she took Rhy from my shoulder. Setting down Ann I help Sookie with the breakfast.

We are a good team. We always have been. She is good with negotiating. We had our ups and downs. We still do. But we work it out. When we started the new farm she was the only thing that calmed me down from killing Claude.

After our first meeting, we knew there was no denying the physical attraction that we had.

Sookie kissed my cheek bringing me out of thoughts. We gave each other a smile getting back to making breakfast. Anna and Rhy seem to be in deep conversation about Rhys's T-Rex and Anna's Bribie.

It was the weekends, and I couldn't believe we actually had a day off in six years. It was always office and _office_. My life was a complete wreck with work; I stayed in an office I worked in an office all thanks to Claude. I still had the urge to strangle him but I guess all wasn't lost.

After breakfast I headed to take a shower.

When came out of the shower I found my jeans and tee on the bed. Guess we were going out.

I found the kids dressed too. Anna wore a burgundy colored dress her blond curls pulled back in a ponytail.

Rhy had his shorts on with an orange tee shirt he loves so much. His hair combed and formed in a Mohawk. His mom always liked to do this him.

I found Sookie dressed in a pair of hip huggers and a blue tank top. She looked beautiful. Her jeans hugged her ass perfectly. She was getting some stuff in the picnic basket. She stood on her tiptoe trying to get a box from the top cabinet. I took the chance to help her and pushed my body against her. Not letting go off the chance to tease her.

"Eric kids are here." Sookie squirmed under me. I looked back to the living room, Anna and Rhy was still playing oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Yeah. They are." I leaned down rubbing my nose against the skin of her bare shoulder. She smelled like strawberries. I loved her scent. Inhaling more I tightened my arms around her. She stopped squirming accepting my touch.

"I love you." Placing a kiss on her temple I went to the living room. Sookie followed soon after with the overly big sized picnic basket. Shaking my head I took that from her. Anna happily held Sookie's hand and Rhys was on her arms.

"Are we going to the park daddy?" Anna asked bouncing up from the ground holding both mine and Sookie's hand.

"Yes darling." Sookie answered for me. Anna, happy with the answer, kept bouncing.

We took my jeep to the park. I still had the Audi but I hardly ever get to use it with the kids. When Sookie was with Anna I had to get another car with more space.

Setting up a picnic cloth Sookie and I sat the stuff down. Anna and Rhys were already chasing each other after Sookie made sure they weren't allowed to run too far.

I ran after both. Anna and Rhy squealed seeing me coming after them. They ran away from me giggling, I loved that sound more than anything. Then we were on the ground both of them in my arms squirming to get out and still laughing.

"Oh you little monsters, I gochha yea now." I stood up both under my arms. Sookie joined our chasing games and soon we were having lunch.

Anna and Rhys eat less made mess more. Sookie rolled her eyes saying they get this from my side of the family. I wasn't complaining they looked cute, _as long as I wasn't the one cleaning._

When we reached home I knew something was off. Sookie acted differently and avoided me. I didn't know what was wrong. I tried to remember what I did to make her avoid me. Usually it's because I forgot to pick up the laundry or was late from work.

Now I didn't know what I did to make her go so off. The day was perfect; I had no idea what I did. I was clueless. Then again it was Sookie; she didn't need a reason to go off.

Sighing I got myself ready for a night of misery.

Anna and Rhy were both tired and soon they were asleep. Saying goodnight I went to the living room pouring myself some wine. I heard the Elvis's voice from the stereo. It was Sookie. She had put the music on.

She wore a lavender-colored camisole with boy shorts, and a matching housecoat left open and untied. Her hair lose, she looked beautiful. I was one lucky bastard. I sighed.

"You are not angry?" I asked taking calculated steps towards her. She shook her head smiling.

"What was that when we got home?" she looked down not answering. My hands reached inside the housecoat she wore. Placing my hand on her back I pulled her to me.

"What is it?" She didn't say anything just leaned in to my body laying her head in my chest.

"I love you." Sookie said against my shirt.

"I know." She swayed her body with the music slowly I did the same.

We continued dancing to Elvis. She loved this song.

_Wise Men say  
only fools rush in  
but I cant help  
falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
if I can't help falling in love with you..._

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darlin so it goes, somethings are meant to be..  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help fallin in love with you..._

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darlin so it goes, somethings are meant to be.._

_Take my hand take my whole life too for I cant help  
falling in love with you_

_for I cant help falling in love with... you._

We swayed together even after the song was finished. Holding each other.

"Marry me!" I stopped. I was sure I misheard her. I pulled away looking at her eyes not trying to get my hopes up.

"What?" I was trying to stay calm now.

"Don't make me get down on my knees." A hint of flush in her face.

"I won't baby." I cupped her face in my hands. "Just say it one more time." I breathed long and hard. "I wonna make sure I heard you right."

Sookie smiled kissing my palms. "Marry me?" her voice didn't falter, she didn't move her eyes away. She finally wanted this. To say I was ecstatic would be understatement. I pulled her to me hugging her soft body to mine.

She is finally going to be mine.

**

* * *

Author Note:** This is the ORIGINAL ending. I am not up to dragging this thing to fifty chapter epic novel. So additional outtakes will appear in future. If anyone's interested in reading those you'll need to put me on author alert. I guess that's it.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
